


All things Unholy are Still Forgiven

by ShalynArater



Category: I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalynArater/pseuds/ShalynArater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Supernatural and I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (in publication), and works up to a crossover in the Walking Dead. Follows in the paths of Shalyn and Kronos, two hunter sisters who cross the paths of Sam and Dean. Shalyn is a vampire with a soul, and Kronos is the alpha female of a werewolf pack. Amazing new characters and plot lines. Hugeeee spoilers for I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, which is in the possess of being published.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters and content that are NOT from Supernatural DO belong to me and my friend Sara Crabtree. Do not use them without our permission. Everything Supernatural and Walking Dead related is NOT ours. Sara's book about Kronos will be coming out soon, and we have taken the liberty of writing the first cross over for it.
> 
> Once again, PLEASE DO NOT USE THE CONTENT OR CHARACTERS, NOT RELATED TO SUPERNATURAL OR WALKING DEAD, WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION.

Kronos: 

Shalyn:

 

* * *

 

It was a lovely fall morning. The happy sound of children playing at the park was heard what seemed like for miles. The sun was shining bright and the sky was a beautiful light shade of baby blue. A few clouds peeked over the mountains, and even though the clouds didn't seem threatening, everyone in Colorado Springs, Colorado knew that rain would hit their city later on in the day.

A cool breeze shifted the color-changed leaves of the trees, sending a slight shiver down the spine of a beautiful young lady. Her hair, which was fanning out behind her like wings in the wind, was dark and long enough to brush between her hips. Her face was pale and smooth but incredibly innocent and sweet. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, almost too green to be natural, but of course, they were very natural. She could easily be one of the prettiest girls anyone had seen before.

The girl wrapped her arms up around her and hid her hands in her black leather jacket with a huff of air from her mouth. She glanced up to the sky, the sun blanketing her in warmth with the breeze ceased. She closed her eyes as she walked on the sidewalk passing the park, unconsciously bringing her hand up to her necklace, running her thumb over the face of what looked like some sort of ancient locket.

"Psst!" the girl heard from the bushes surrounding the park. She stopped and looked around, expecting something to jump out at her, "PSSSST!" The bushes rustled around a bit, and the girl looked around confused as if she were being tricked.

"Psst! Shay..." A semi-deep, female voice was heard from the bush, and the beautiful girl sighed, relieved to know who was hiding  
"Kronos, what are you doing in there? Aren't you supposed to be out..." The pretty girl's voice fit her features perfectly, the sound being inviting and smooth like honey, "eating...?"

"I already did." The other girl stepped out from the bushes. The second girl, Kronos, hosted long, white hair and was a bit taller than 'Shay.' Both girls looked fit, but Kronos a bit more so. One thing stood out about Kronos more than anything else, and that was that her eyes were different colors. Her left eye was a simple shade of blue, while the other stood out as a brilliant yellow gold. While Shay wore mostly black, Kronos wore neutral shades.

"How are you doing?" the taller girl looked at Shay, almost concerned.  
"I'm fine," Shay looked at the young children playing in the park. The bigger kids had to be in school at this time. She added, "we're still going to do it tonight."

"We don't have to, Shay. I suppose they can live one more night, don't you think?"

"No. They can't. We need to do it tonight. I'm hungry," Shay looked up to the other girl, staring at her with a blank expression. For someone so beautiful, she could be extremely intimidating.

Kronos looked to the children in the park when Shay did, studying them. Shay bit her lip, almost like her mouth was watering. She stared for a few more seconds before grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her down the sidewalk.

"So where are we going to stay?" Shay rubbed the locket again, looking around suspiciously at everyone nearby.

"There are a few motels around. You think that would be okay?" She looked down to the smaller of the two girls, watching Shay mentally hiss at everyone that passed.

"Anywhere. I just need sleep. I'm not used to being up and about during the day. You know that. I'm not supposed to be awake right now."

"I know, I know. You don't usually get tired so quick, Shay... But it was important that we get everything done this morning. I couldn't be going wolf all over the town tonight."  
Shay looked up to Kronos, blinking a few times. "But... You are going 'wolf all over the town tonight.'"

Kronos rolled her eyes a bit, "You know what I mean. I can't be doing things against what we planned. I also had to grab more wolfsbane."  
Shay nodded, "Uh huh. You sure you weren't out looking for men?"

Kronos was quiet for a few moments, then shrugged, "hey, I need a mate soon. After Scarecrow died, I haven't had one. My hormones are going to go out of control soon."

The girls stopped when they reached the nearest motel. They paid for a room quickly, and before Kronos could turn to head to it, Shay was already inside, dead asleep on one of the queen sized beds. Kronos watched Shay a moment once she got there. It always creeped her out when Shay slept. The smaller girl would always lay on her back, lay her hands on her stomach, and stop breathing. Literally dead sleep. Kronos shivered a bit and sat on the bed, kicking her boots off before laying down and falling asleep as well.

_A huge, white wolf walked through a forest, trees as tall as three-story buildings. The fur of the wolf shimmered in the moonlight, as well as a pair of eyes, one blue and one yellow. The beast had to be larger than a horse, making the thing majestic in every way. There was a shadow of another large creature in the distance. 'Scarecrow,' the wolf thought. Her heart pumped in her chest and a chill ran down her spine. How she would love to feel her wet nose against her lover's again. She missed him so much, and whenever she dreamed of him, he was just out of reach._

_"Kronos..." a deep male voice echoed through the forest._

_"Yes...?" the wolf's voice echoed back, though her lips didn't move._

_"Kronos..." the voice repeated, only seeming to be farther away now. Four silvery paws began to pad through the fallen leaves of the forest, attempting to chase after the fading shadow of her lover._

_"Scarecrow, please... Don't leave me again..." the padding became a quick trot as the shadow began to fade away into the darkness. "Please, don't leave!" The wolf picked up her pace, now running toward where the creature had been._

_"Kronos..." The voice echoed once more, almost gone... The brilliant white animal stopped dead in her tracks, glancing around every which way in hopes to find where the shadow had gone. Just then, the trees around her began to break, collapsing in heaps of wood and branches, the world disappearing around her._

_"Kronos..." A whisper now, barely audible..._

"Kronos," Shay poked at her friend's shoulder, a blank expression on her face.

She waited a moment before poking again. "Kronos..."

Another wait, and then another poke, "Kronos."

Shay sighed and grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her hard. "KRONOS," She said firmly.

The other girl jumped awake, her eyes wide at Shay, "what?!"

"The sun just went down. It's time to go. Get up and get your things," Shay fixed her leather jacket, moving it into a comfortable position on her body. Kronos stood and yawned, rubbing her eyes and doing the same with her own tan jacket.

The small, pretty girl must have woken up a while ago, because everything in the room had been set up already. A sword, two guns, a laptop and some other items were organized on the table. Shay picked up the long silver sword from the table in the motel room and put it away into a black sheath on her left hip. Iron was implanted into the silver in Old English lettering: "Christus Redemit Dracones." She held up a gun now, a black Beretta handgun with blood red lettering on the hand grip, reading 'Dues Liberat.' She checked the contents of the gun and nodded in satisfaction, placing it in her gun holster on her right hip.

Kronos took her own gun into her hand, a simple black Glock M9, nothing on it. She sleepily peeked into magazine, making sure no bullets were missing. She let out a yawn and holstered it before picking up a rosary from the table and putting it around her neck, "okay, I'm ready."

"Kay. Let's go," Shay said and turned, walking out the door. Like expected, there was a soft, cool drizzle of rain. The roads outside were glistening from the street lights. She peered around the corner to make sure they wouldn't be spotted. Of course, Shay's sword did usually cause for some alarm. Kronos peeked at their black 2007 Silverado that was parked in front of the motel, which she had driven over before meeting up with Shay earlier.

The girls walked cautiously to the park they were at earlier that day. Kronos pulled out her gun once they got there, looking around for any movement as Shay did as well, but with her sword.

"There," Kronos motioned her head to two men that were standing over two dead bodies, "let's end these two sons-of-bitches."

The girls sneaked over toward the men, Kronos ready to shoot and Shay ready to swing.

"Hey, assholes," Shay snarled.

The two men turned around, and to the girl's surprise, the boys rose their hands quickly in surrender. One of the men, the shorter one, held a white gun in his hand. Kronos kept her aim at him while Shay held her sword up to the tall, shoulder-length haired man.

"Drop the gun!" Kronos demanded. The man looked over to the blade being pointed at his brother, reading 'Christus Redemit Dracones' on the sword. He looked to his brother and nodded to the sword, motioning for him to read it. The shorter man glanced back to Kronos in surrender and knelt down, slowly placing the gun on the ground.

"Are you girls hunters?" the tall man asked after reading the sword, his hands still raised.

"Damn right we're hunters. And we're going to kill your sorry demonic asses," Kronos snapped.

The taller man and shorter man exchanged looks.

"We're hunters too," the taller one added.

"Yep! Sam and Dean Winchester at your service," the shorter one gave a proud smile to the two girls. Kronos looked to Shay and motioned for her to check the two dead bodies. Shay lowered her sword and carefully walked behind them as Kronos kept her gun on the boys.

"Well, these are the demons alright, Kron," Shay said, sheathing her sword and walking to stand next to her friend. Kronos lowered her gun, but kept it in her hand, ready to shoot if the boys tried anything. The boys lowered their hands.

"I'm Sam," the tall boy nodded to the girls, and Shay held out her hand to shake Sam's. "This is Dean," he added. Dean grinned at the girls and eyed them with lust. Sam shook Kronos's hand as well.

"You girls are hot for hunters," Dean wiggled his eyebrows a bit at Shay, giving her his charming smile. Shay stared at him statically, making Dean lose his smile very quickly.

"Well, thank you, you aren't bad yourselves," Kronos nodded, but showed no emotion, "Those demons were our kill though."

Shay stared at the blood oozing from one of the dead bodies and she bit her lip. She was so hungry... Just a taste... Kronos looked to her friend and nudged her to go eat. Shay quickly nodded and moved over to the bodies. She knelt down to the bodies, getting a very cynical look from Sam and Dean. Shay pressed her fingers to one of the dead men's neck, checking for a pulse. Finding none, she grabbed his shoulders and dug razor sharp teeth into his neck. Her eyes rolled back as she drank his blood. Dean and Sam looked to each other, eyes wide.

"You aren't hunters, you're vampires!" Sam screeched.

"No, no. She's the vampire. I'm a wolf," Kronos corrected, "And we have made a -very- strict pact never to eat any living human."

"Bull SHIT," Dean quickly grabbed for his gun, only for his wrist to be grabbed roughly by a cold hand. He glanced behind him, finding Shay, intense blood red eyes staring into his.

"I wouldn't," she said coldly. She heard a gun cock, and she looked up at Sam, who was intent on shooting her.

"I wouldn't," Sam repeated to her. Shay's hand gripped Dean's wrist with enough force to break bones, earning a "Son of a bitch!" from Dean. Before another moment passed, Shay had Dean standing in front of her, facing Sam with his arms pinned to his back with one hand.

"I wouldn't," Shay said once more, smirking over Dean's shoulder, "like my sister said. We aren't here to hurt anyone but demons, and I don't feed on any human that is still alive. We are hunters, not killers. We haven't fed off of anything living in centuries."

Sam stared at Kronos who had her gun pointed at his face, and then glanced to Dean, who had no means of escape from Shay's force. He lowered his gun and nodded to the two girls.

"Dean, I'm going to release you now. Don't even think of trying anything stupid. I have ways of getting inside your head, and I'm much faster than you." Shay shoved her hand into Dean's back, pushing him away from her and almost into Sam, but thankfully, Dean kept from running into his brother.

Shay was already on top of the dead man again, finishing her dinner. Kronos lowered her gun again, staring at the two brothers.

Dean brushed himself off as Sam stood before realizing, "wait," Dean stopped, looking to Kronos, "sisters?"

Kronos nodded, "sisters."

"How the hell are a werewolf and vampire sisters?"

"Well, we are half-sisters, really. Same dad, different mothers. We were both turned when we were young. She's a half-elf though. I was human," Kronos said nonchalantly, as if elves were just as common as humans.

"Wait, wait..." Dean held his good hand up to Kronos, telling her to stop talking, "a werewolf.. and vampire... are sisters... and aren't killing each other... Let me just wrap my head around that part first... A fucking -elf-?!" He looked up to Kronos like she was insane when she gave him a nod.

"Elves aren't real," Sam added, as if trying to convince himself.

"We have seen weirder, Sammy."

Sam shrugged and nodded a bit in agreement.

Shay stood wiping her bloody mouth off on her jacket, "elves are very real, idiots. They just don't live here."

"Where are they from?" Dean asked, confused. Shay just stared Dean, unblinking.

"Okay, okay," Dean's eyes went a bit wide at Shay's hostility. For such a pretty girl, she sure was a bitch. "Forget I asked," Dean gave Sam a look of 'what the hell, man?' Sam just shrugged, and returned with a look of 'hey, don't ask me!'

Shay rolled her eyes at Kronos and shook her head. She knelt down to pick up Dean's gun, eying the designs on it. Dean took a step forward defensively, only to be stopped by Sam, who eyed Dean's broken wrist. Sam shook his head. Dean sighed and glared at Shay. She stared at him coldly right back before handing him the gun.

"Let me fix your hand," Shay said lowly, "it's just dislocated." Without even getting his permission, she grabbed his hand and forearm and popped his wrist back into place with a loud SNAP. Dean cried out and would have fallen to his knees if his brother didn't catch him. Dean rubbed his wrist, glaring at Shay.

"Come on, Kronos, let's go," Shay put her hand on her sister's shoulder, leading her away.

"Wait," Sam stopped them, and both girls turned around, looking to Sam.

"For a vampire, it's a little interesting that you have 'Christ has redeemed the dragons' on your sword," Sam pointed out.

Shay smirked at him having read it, "very good. It was my sword before I was turned. We were hunters even back then. It's a silver blade with iron forged into it. I was very religious back then, and even though I'm a vampire now, I still have not lost my faith."

With that, the girls turned again.

"What are your names?" Dean asked.

"I'm Shalyn Arater, and my sister is Kronos Umbra," Shay responded as the girls walked away, leaving the two dead bodies for the brothers to deal with.

Shay looked to her sister and smirked, "dude... they were -hot-."

Kronos giggled and nodded quickly in agreement.

"I guess you didn't have to 'go wolf on the town' after all," she smiled at the taller girl.

"Yeah, I guess not. That's too bad. I was looking forward to it."

"Well that's okay. We have more to kill anyways. Where's our next case? Let's just hope those boys don't steal this one," Shay said as they walked into their motel room, closing the door behind them. Kronos smirked and nodded.

"At least they didn't kill us, right?"

"Ha. Like they could anyway. "

"True..." Kronos pulled her gun out and set it back on the table of the room and plopped down in the chair next to it. She cracked her neck, making a louder popping noise than it should have. She let out a content sigh and leaned back in the chair, "well now what?"

Shay shrugged, pulling her leather jacket off to reveal a simple tight red T-shirt underneath, which fit and shaped her thin body very well.

"How are you doing, Shay?"

"I'm fine," she said, obviously lying.

"Shay..."

"I'm fine," she repeated, walking away and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kronos sighed and sat forward, pulling the girl's laptop to her and opened it up, revealing multiple pages of research on park murders in Colorado Springs. She exited out of the articles and opened a new tab, searching "vampire diseases." After a few minutes of scanning through the results, the werewolf shook her head and typed in "vampires becoming human," only to be dissatisfied with the results again.

There was a loud noise from the bathroom as if something, or someone had fell over, knocking things off the counters in the process. Kronos eyed the door and sighed, closing her eyes. There was a painful groan from the bathroom. The door opened slowly, only to reveal Shalyn lying on the floor, coughing up blood. Kronos's eyes widened, and she rushed over to her side.

"That's it. I'm not doing this anymore," Kronos said, determined. She scooped a limp Shay up into her arms and rushed out the door, taking in a deep breath of air. She blinked, looking down the side of the motel building, seeing Sam and Dean walking into one of the rooms a few doors down.

"Guys!" Kronos yelled after them. Dean looked over to see Kronos holding Shalyn, who was covered in blood. Dean motioned for Sam to stay and he trotted over to the girls. His brows knitted together, eying the vampire.

"Had too much to eat, did she?" Dean looked suspiciously at Kronos.

Kronos, who looked absolutely panicked, shook her head quickly. She even had tears in her eyes, completely lost to what to do, "no! She's been really sick lately. We can't figure out what's wrong with her. It's getting worse... Please, I know you don't trust us, bu-"

She was cut off by Dean stealing Shalyn from her arms and walking back to his room. Kronos looked a bit surprised, but relieved. She followed Dean closely, making sure Shay was in good hands. Dean laid Shay down gently on one of the beds in the room. Sam looked a bit worried, more so than Dean.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to Kronos.

She shrugged, staring at Shay hopelessly, "she's been sick. I don't know."

Sam looked to Dean, who looked back. Dean had a look in his eyes that made Kronos curious when Sam said, "I guess it's worth a try."

"What's worth a try?" Kronos looked at the two boys in suspicion as if they were going to hurt her sister.

Dean ignored her and closed his eyes and took in a breath, "oh, Castiel, please come down here and help us with a sick, pathetic, probably evil," Kronos glared daggers at Dean, who opened an eye and peeked at her, "I mean... Probably a very wonder, young vampire who is in very much deserved pain…" Kronos growled, but jumped when she heard a deep, commanding voice behind her.

"Dean, why would you be helping a vampire when everyone knows you will just kill it?" A trench coated man stood behind Kronos with a very confused expression on his face.

"Cas, this is Kronos, a werewolf," Dean motioned to Kronos, not believing he was helping these two girls.

Castiel looked to Kronos with the same blank expression Shay gave to anyone she didn't know and walked to stand over Shalyn, who lay lifelessly on the bed.

"And this is the vampire..." Cas stated matter-of-factually, looking over the girl, "she is very beautiful. Have you already marked her for mating, Dean?" Castiel looked over his shoulder to Dean, who sighed. Sam chuckled, and Kronos smirked. At least this guy was being a little bit nicer than the other two...

"No, Cas... Humans don't 'mark' other humans..." Dean rubbed his head, looking uncomfortable.

"But, she is not human. She is a vampire..." Cas looked confused.

"Can you please just heal her, Cas?" Dean looked to the angel, who gazed back to the gorgeous girl.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure I can. Being an unholy creature, I may accidentally kill her."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kronos stepped closer to the angel, "who and what exactly are you?"

"I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord."

Kronos stared at Cas for a moment, and then laughed as if she had just heard a joke.

"I'm sorry... I don't understand what is so humorous."

"Oh, God, Shay's going to love this when she wakes up," Kronos laughed, shaking her head, "carry on, carry on..."

Castiel's eyebrows moved together, looking extremely confused, but ignored the girl and turned to Dean, asking him what he wanted him to do, even though no words were exchanged. Dean looked to Kronos, "Well?"

Kronos looked to Dean, having calmed herself down by now, "what?"

"Do you want Cas to try to heal her?"

"Well, what are her chances?"

Cas sat down on the bed next to Shay, putting his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes, "not high. I'm sorry." He stood, eying the dead-ish girl. He wondered if all vampires were as pretty as she was.

"Well, can you do anything at all?" Kronos bit her lip.

"I do not think so. Being a soulless, unholy creature-"

"She's not soulless though," Kronos stopped him, making sure he knew that little fact.

"But she's a vampire," Sam stated, as if he was correcting her.

"I know that, but she got her soul back not too long after she was turned."

Sam looked at Dean. Both brothers followed each others gaze back to Cas, who was rolling up one of his sleeves. Sam gave Dean an uncertain look, but Dean just shrugged it off.

"What are you doing?" Kronos watched the angel, a little worried.

"I'm going to touch her soul. That should at least wake her up. I'm curious to see what kind of condition it is in as well." Cas pressed his hand in between Shalyn's ribs, pushing into her body. Shay's eyes shot open and a horrible scream came out of her, but she didn't move. Kronos's eyes went wide.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" She ran to Cas, only to be held back by Dean, to kept her away with his arm. Sam frowned a bit at Shay's scream and stepped over to Kronos, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt for long," Sam reassured.

"He's done this to you too?" Kronos looked to Sam, shocked.

Sam nodded, "I... was soulless for a while too..." He said, not seeming very proud of this fact. Kronos looked back to her sister as Castiel pulled his hand away from her, looking a bit interested. He stood, turning to be nearly nose-to-nose with Kronos. Shay, even though Cas had said it would wake her up, was still passed out.

"The chances are higher than I expected. Her soul is in very good condition too. One of the strongest souls I have seen, in fact."

"I thought you said that would wake her up!" she looked panicked.

"I was mistaken," Cas stared at Kronos, not blinking once.

"I swear if you hurt her..." Kronos warned.

"I will be as careful as I can if you wish for me to heal her."

Kronos bit her lip, studying Shay for a few moments. Cas waited for her answer patiently. Dean still held Kronos back from interfering, but Sam looked at her with honest concern. Kronos nodded her head, but barely.

"A-alright..." she nodded, making her decision. "Do it."

Cas studied Kronos for a few seconds before turning and sitting next to Shay again. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder, concentrating. Kronos sat hard down on the other bed, as well as Dean and Sam. Sam looked much more concerned than Dean did; however, Dean did look in thought. Dean did have a vampire friend once, right? Benny? And he was one of his closest friends. A brother in fact. Maybe he should give Shalyn and Kronos a chance. Sam glanced at his brother, making a guess to what he was thinking about. Kronos stared at her sister, biting her lip. Shay needed to be better...

Castiel sat there for a few minutes, concentrating on his angelic healing. If he were to give Shay too much holiness, she could explode like demons normally do. He concentrated more on her "humanness" that was her soul.

Castiel whispered, "do not be afraid, I am here to help you..."

_Shalyn was dressed in a beautiful floor length green ball gown, embellished with rubies on the belt line. The material had to have been pure velvet. The vampire's cold fingers lay flat against the belly of the dress. She glanced into a mirror that hadn't been there just seconds ago. Her hair was curled beautifully. She looked like a queen. And that she was. A queen. Shay took in a deep, proud breath and let it out, ready to do her duty. She spotted a beautiful ruby necklace on the dresser next to her, which also had appeared out of nowhere. A man stepped out from behind her. She knew that the man was handsome, even though his face was blurry. The man grabbed the ruby necklace and gently placed it around Shay's neck before giving her shoulder a kiss. Shay smiled and turned around, looking up at the blurred out man._

_"Beautiful," he said in a deep voice. Shay smiled a bit more and rested her head against his chest. The man wrapped his arms around her in a gentle but loving hug. He then stepped away and took her hand,_ _leading her into a gigantic ballroom. The floor shined of pure gold and a crystal chandelier danced with light on the high ceiling. It was just the two of them in the room as they danced with each other. His face became a little bit clearer, and she recognized it faintly. It wasn't someone who she knew well, but right now, she knew him like a lover. As they danced, he placed a hand on her cheek, making her close her eyes and lean into it._

_Everything stopped when she felt a sharp pain between her ribs. She began to panic as the windows of the ballroom shattered. The crystals above her were reflecting a painfully brilliant white light, which was too bright for her eyes, but it wouldn't go away, even when squeezing them shut. She let out a shriek of pain as the pressure between her ribs was too much to handle. She collapsed, but when she hit the floor, she was in a different place._

_The gold floor was now a rocky riverbed, and she was holding her breath underwater. She glanced around in the darkness underwater, only spotting one source of light: a small speck of pure white brightness coming from directly above her. She used her feet to rocket herself up off of the riverbed toward the light. She was used to not breathing, so it shouldn't have been any trouble to be underwater; but her lungs seemed to crave air, and her chest began to weigh heavy on her. She moved as fast as she could toward the break of day, panicking. It was foreign to her to feel the need for oxygen, but she needed it fast. She swam faster, but the light only seemed to be getting farther away. Her vision began to go fuzzy, her limbs growing weak. She used all of her might to keep swimming, but soon, she couldn't harness any more energy. She felt so cold, and the light was fading..._

_Just as she closed her eyes, feeling as if everything was over, the light engulfed her. It was similar to the light that was in the ballroom, but warmer. It didn't hurt her. She couldn't see anything but light, but it was so beautiful. The light radiated a feeling of hope and passion. She realized she wasn't breathing still, but it didn't matter now. She was peaceful. She was in a place where she felt like nothing could hurt her. She smiled and raised her head to look above her, flaring her arms out behind her like wings. She felt free and she loved it. She felt so alive._

_Just then, she gasped in a breath, which threw her back without warning. She fell, hitting the ground hard, yet it didn't hurt. She looked around, only to see herself surrounded by gigantic black wings. Their beauty was like nothing she had ever seen before. Though dark, the feathers glistened like ice. The colors that were displayed in front of her were like a dancing aurora, and she could only assume that the wings were the culprit of presenting this enormous feeling of weightlessness._

_She ran her fingers over some of the closest feathers of the wings. She was surprised to find them sharp as razors, instantly making her fingers bleed from just brushing them as light as she could. When touched, the feathers sprayed a mist of crystallized color. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She winced at her bleeding fingers, and heard a voice, loud as thunder._

_"Do not be afraid, I am here to help you." Though the voice was loud, that's not what hurt her ears. It was the pitch of the voice that hurt. If gamma rays could speak, that's what they would sound like. Shay looked up to see the aurora was still there, but now dancing around in some sort of shape. It was almost like a person, but taller. Much, much taller. In fact, several thousand times bigger. Shalyn couldn't make out it's face completely, but what she did see where two eyes, shining like two blue stars. She spotted four more wings, two above and two below the middle pair, which cradled her. Whatever this this was, she was terrified of it, even though she felt like so safe and at peace._

_"What is your name?" she squeaked out. She felt so small and insignificant in the majestic presence. She suddenly felt an intense pain in her heart like it was restarting. She let out a scream, throwing her head back onto the feathers of the wings. Suddenly, the warmth she had felt was gone._

Shay let out a bloodcurdling scream, her back arched up on the bed as Castiel held her down. Kronos stood, only to be stopped by Dean and Sam again who grabbed her arms.

"Shay! Stop, you're hurting her!" Kronos yelled at Cas. Cas ignored her, his eyes still closed. Soon, Shay calmed down after a few seconds and opened her eyes, looking to the stranger who was touching her.

"Castiel," Cas said, as if answering a question. Shay's question in fact.

Shay stared at Cas and sat up, only to fall back down onto the bed in pain. "You? You're that... thing that I saw?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, and Dean's eyes went extremely serious, "you -saw- Cas?"

Shalyn glanced over to Dean, and grinned when she spotted Kronos. She looked back to Cas, who had a look of extreme concern and disbelief, "you were so beautiful..." Shay stared at him, smiling, "like nothing I've ever seen before."

Dean felt a little jealous and stood, "how is it that you -saw- Cas?" He stood over Shay and Cas.

"I don't..." Cas stared at the vampire, at a loss for words, "what exactly did you see?"

Shay let out a bit of a disbelieving laugh and put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head, "I don't... I don't even know. Wings for one. Sharp, sharp black wings. And a huge being, made of colors. With burning blue eyes. And everything around me felt so amazing. Like nothing could hurt me. It was like emotional and mental peace." She looked to Castiel, repeating, "you're so beautiful."

Dean glared a bit. He wanted to see Cas! Sam looked disappointed, but curious. Kronos looked just plain confused, but allowed them to carry out their conversation.

"How did you see Cas without your eyes melting?" Sam asked. He was looked to Sam, seeing Dean's now hatred for Shalyn. Why did she get to see him but not Dean?! This wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

"Yes, how did you?" Cas blinked, staring at the girl.

"You mean I wasn't supposed to? I heard you too. I must say, your voice is terrifying." She admitted.

"You heard my true voice, too?" Castiel shook his head and stood, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes!" Shay said, wondering what in the world everyone was so confused about. "Haven't any of you seen him?" Sam, Dean, and Cas all shook their heads in unison.

"It is rare for humans to see my true form without spontaneously combusting their eyes," Cas stated, his voice low and monotone, "I must leave."

Shay grabbed Cas's arm tight, staring up at him, "No! Please... don't leave..."

Kronos blinked and looked at the hateful Dean. Dean was now standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Cas. Since when the hell did he get the girl?! Sam smirked a bit, seeing Dean's reactions.

"Are you secretly an angel, too, Shay?" Kronos grined.

"You're an -angel-?" Shay's expression was priceless. She looked like a small child getting news of a new family puppy. Kronos burst into laughter. This was just too good. Shay looked to Kronos and gave her a death glare, only making Kronos laugh harder. Sam chuckled a bit at the girls, while Dean was just on fire with hate. Castiel looked around, confused out of his mind.

"What is so funny? Most humans are not able to see angels. This is a very serious matter. She could be very important," Castiel's voice was strict. Kronos and Sam immediately stopped laughing, looking to Castiel as if he just gave them a death threat.

Shalyn let out a sharp hiss of pain, throwing her head back again, "AH! What -is- that?!" She looked down at her body, gripping her shirt over where her heart was.

"I assume that is your heart beating," Cas sat down next to Shay again.

"What...?" Kronos and Shay said in unison. Kronos stood and moved to the other bed, staring at her sister. "Beating?" She asked Castiel.

"Yes, I healed the parts of her that are human." Cas looked to Kronos, a look of seriousness on his face. Shay was just staring at the angel, trying to wrap her head around it all. She had just seen an -angel-, and now her vampiric heart was beating? This was just too much.

"Am I still a vampire?" Shay blinked, actually very curious.

"Yes. But you are human and vampire. Your body is no longer dead."

"Won't that cause problems?" Kronos raised a brow.

"Do I still have to drink blood?" Shay sat up, eyes wide.

"Just calm down," Cas said sternly as he stood again, "I believe that blood is still a necessity to keep your body alive, but you will most likely have to eat food too."

"Well shit," Shay laid back down grinning, "I finally get to taste food again."

"Well, great. She's healed. Can you guys please leave now?" Dean asked, huffing.

Shay and Kronos glared at Dean, and Shay sat up, turning to stand off the bed. Castiel watched the two girls stand.

Kronos nodded at Cas, "thank you for saving my sister."

Castiel nodded to her, just before Shay threw her arms around Cas, clinging to him, "thank you for letting me see and feel your presence."

Cas blinked, staring at the girl hugging him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, "I assure you, I did not mean for you to be in my presence."

That's right he didn't! Dean nodded sternly and motioned for Shay to get out.

Shay looked up to Dean, glaring. "You were in my dream too, Dean."

Dean stopped and looked down at her, interested in what she was going to say. Kronos stopped and looked to Shay as well, wondering what she was going to say next.

"You were my lover," she gave him a smirk, eying his expression as he swallowed, his eyes wide. Shay grinned at him, "too bad that was just a dream. I wouldn't mind finding how good of a lover you are, Deanie boy." She pressed her hand against Dean's chest, eying him back. She ran finger from his forehead down to his chin. Dean's mouth opened a bit, staring at the vampire. She glanced over at Sam and smiled softly, nodding to him before smiling at Cas again. She gaze Dean one last glance, licking her lips seductively.

Cas was watching this, looking very interested. Sam was trying -very- hard not to break out in laughter. Kronos giggled and gave Sam a wink before walking out the door. Shay followed her sister.

"I think you just got marked, Dean," Sam laughed. Cas looked to Sam, eyebrows knitted together.

"Sam, Dean said humans do not mark each other..." Cas pointed out, "although, that did resemble a mating call."

Dean was standing there, trying to pick his jaw off of the floor. Once he regained consciousness, he looked to Castiel, "so you're a winged rainbow..?" Dean looked utterly in disbelief, "really? Doesn't that sound a little, I dunno... gay?"

"I assure you, Dean, angels have no gender. We are physically incapable of being homosexual," Cas stared at Dean with a blank expression.

Sam bit his lip, smirking at everything that just happened. He sat down and opened his laptop, looking up any pictures of angels he could find, but none could fit the description that Shay had given. Dean was still upset about not being able to see Cas for himself and plopped down on the bed.

"So we have a vampire that can -see- angels?" Dean looked at Sam, as if he would give him some sort of reasonable explanation.

"I dunno Dean. There's not much we know about angels still. 'Vampires and angels' isn't the easiest thing to just look up." Sam looked to his brother, who still looked very unsure about this.

"And that was an accurate description of what you look like, Cas?" Dean looked up at Cas, who looked like he was solving a Rubik's cube in his head. "...Cas...?"

Cas looked to Dean and nodded, "yes, that was a fairly accurate portrayal of my true essence. I am just unsure why she was not effected by it." Cas sat down where Shay used to be, looking quite human as he rested his elbows on his knees and slouched forward.

"Maybe her human part was dead and her soul was in heaven," Sam guessed.

"Yeah! Maybe you saved her from the chaos up there," Dean nodded with a grin.

"No, her soul was fully intact when I touched it. It has been in her body for a very long time."

"Well, she did say she was soulless for a while. Maybe during that time, her soul was in heaven and saw the angels?" Sam shrugged.

Cas nodded a bit, "I suppose that could be a logical explanation. Typically, souls do not interact with true-formed angels, but if her soul had, I suppose..." he drifted in thought, his eyes narrowing a little. Castiel's thoughts drifted off a bit, wondering something... He shook it off and gazed at Dean, who stood, trying to pick his jaw off of the floor.

Cas's eyes narrowed, "are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm just... going to go take a shower," Dean looked to Sam, giving him a look of warning, "not a word, Sam..."

Sam raised his hands innocently, "hey! I didn't say anything!"

Dean huffed and headed to the bathroom.

Shay lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a content look. Kronos smirked, watching her sister as she got undressed, down to her underwear.

"You look happy, Shay," she grinned, "I haven't seen you like this since... Since that guy in London! In '26!"

Shay laughed and sat up, looking excited, "he was -amazing-," she giggled like a school girl, "then he had to go and get himself killed..." She pouted.

"So tell me, Shay," Kronos said as she pulled on a different shirt and pants. The others that she had been wearing had a little blood on them, "by the way, Shay, you have blood all over you. You should change."

Shay nodded and sat up, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side as she wiggled her boots off to be able to get rid of her jeans too, "you were going to ask something?"

"Yeah!" Kronos looked to Shay. It seemed that neither of them cared about privacy at all. "Which one are you thinking about right now?"

"What do you mean?" The smaller girl dug around in her bag, spotting some jeans and pulling them on. She grabbed a Deftones T-shirt out, pulling it on.

"I mean Castiel or Dean. Which are you thinking about?"

"Is it bad if I'm thinking about both?" She fixed her shirt and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, a guilty look on her face.

"No, not right now at least," Kronos shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore jeans and a baggy tank top.

"Right now? Like... you think we're going to see them again?"

"Well, they -are- hunters, right? Chances are we'll run into them again. Don't you think?" She glanced back at her sister.

Shay shrugged, "I guess. You ready?"

Kronos nodded, then bit her lip, "so what did he look like?"

Shay laughed a bit and shook her head, "I can't explain it. Just.. beauty. Terrifying beauty. I hope I can see it again." She motioned her sister to follow out of the door of the room.

"Shay, should we invite them?" Kronos stopped, glancing down toward Dean and Sam's room.

"Yeah, I suppose. They did help after all."

The girls followed to invite all three boys out for pie. Shay and Kronos had a thing for going out each week and just take a break from hunting. Of course, lots of places aren't open at 3 AM, but they always seemed to find a place to lay back and relax, but, of course, it wasn't 3 AM right now. It had only just become 11 PM, even though the night was very eventful so far, their fun had just begun.

Dean had just gotten out of the shower when the girls knocked at the door, which startled him enough to nearly drop the towel around his waist anyway. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately...), it did not, and Dean was saved from the embarrassment. After he had composed himself, he was very excited that the girls enjoyed a good apple pie, even though Shay enjoyed her new taste buds almost too much.

They ended up staying at the restaurant, laughing and mingling with each other for what seemed like hours. Cas attempted to join in the conversation about physics with Shay and Sam, but only to go -way- over their heads. Sam worried that the girls would feel awkward about Cas's extreme knowledge; however, Shay picked up on nearly all of Cas's words, very interested to know more. She went on to tell them that she had gotten several degrees in Sciences over her time as a vampire, and for some reason, to Dean, that was extremely hot. Dean felt a bit of a competition coming to see who would get to sleep with which girl first. It was very obvious to Dean that Sam would have first pick on Shay, but he didn't mind the thought of being with Kronos. Then he remembered that Shay unintentionally 'knew' Cas better than all of them. Suppose he had first pick. He smirked at the thought of Cas being with a girl. That would be very interesting to see, but he gagged a little when he thought of seeing Cas. Ick... Either way, Dean's mind wandered around. It's not like he could be involved in their conversations anyways, right?

Dean felt bored, and looked up to see the others, watching each of them in turn. Sam and Shay were in a debate about quantum teleportation, and Sam was losing bad. This made Dean very happy to see Sam wrong for once when Cas corrected him and took Shay's side. Shay nodded in agreement with Cas and gave Sam a 'Yeah, in your face!' look. Kronos was giggling at the heat of the debate, but looked like she had no idea what was going on.

When Dean had an opportunity to speak, he glanced to Kronos, "so, wolf... What did you do while Shalyn was learning about... whatever they were talking about...?"

Kronos chuckled a bit, "well, I've always been a fighter. I lived in a place called the Advent of Fenrir. It's like my kingdom. I protected it as one of the Berserkers." When she saw Dean's look of confusion, she went on, "a Berserker is like a wolf soldier." Dean nodded, understanding.

Kronos went on and on about the Advent and how much she missed it, and Shay looked a bit upset at what they were talking about. Castiel noticed this and spoke up in the middle of what Kronos was saying about where the pups are placed until they are ready to mate, "Shalyn, are you alright? You look distressed."

Shay looked up at Cas and nodded with a smile, "yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Just... memories of our old lives. Not all of them are that wonderful."

"Do tell," Cas looked interested.

Shay just shook her head, "no, sorry."

Shay had really opened up to the three boys. They expected that this was the way Shay usually was around her sister. She didn't act all like she did when she first met the boys in the park. She seemed so happy and light for a vampire. Of course, she was partly human now, but still...

By the time all of them went back to the motel, they had decided that they would do a few hunting trips together on occasion, which is exactly what they did for the next several weeks.

The girls were becoming more like family to Sam and Dean. Not in the sense of sisters entirely, but more the concept of people they would do anything to keep safe; maybe not quite anything like Sam and Dean would for each other, but the girls were up on the list of people they cared about.

The boys quickly realized that Shay had some tricks up her sleeves. The locket that she wore constantly acted as a barrier between her and the sun. Like really powerful sunscreen. Shay also, even though being 'unholy' as Cas called her, would pray every day to God. Dean always reassured her that God was gone, but that didn't make Shay lose any faith. She would just smile at Dean, give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and carry on. When Cas saw this when he occasionally popped in, made him feel very close to Shay. Kronos was definitely not religious as Shay was, and she would sit with Sam, talking about whatever would come to mind.

The help that Sam and Dean got with their hunting cases was phenomenal. None of them barely even had to put effort into it. Dean liked the break, and both loved the company. The girls, however, refused to ride with the boys in the Impala. Shay and Kronos would take the truck, and it always seemed that the girls laughed and bonded much more than Sam and Dean did on their road trips. Each night, the four of them would get two separate rooms to give each other privacy. They all decided that if they were going to be hunters together, having an intimate relationship with each other wouldn't be wise. Just look at the trouble a brotherly relationship has gotten Sam and Dean into! The less personal connections, the better. Cas didn't understand why bonds were such a bad thing, but it's not like he knew 'personal connections' inside and out anyway.

Shay and Kronos were out for the night, doing whatever girls did at 10 PM, shopping or whatnot. The boys didn't care, and definitely didn't ask. Maybe they were having... girl problems... Which, being men, it was the manliest thing to do to sit down in their room and completely ignore it. They were in Flower Mound, Texas on an easy case of catching a poltergeist haunting a small neighborhood.

Dean sat on his bed, leaning back against the head board, while Sam was doing some sort of research of crossroad demons. The girls had told Sam and Dean that before they joined up together, they had been on a crossroad demon rampage, and somehow, Hell hadn't been warned yet of the two girls despite their incredible number of demon killings. Sam was curious about how no one even knew about the girls, but it relieved him when he had called Bobby, who went on about how reliable the girls were.

Sam looked to Dean, who was just sitting there, staring out the window in thought.

"You okay, dude?" Sam knitted his eyebrows together, looking concerned.

"You think it could actually work out?" Dean asked in a barely audible voice.

Sam smiled a bit, "you gotta give me more than that to work with, Dean..."

Dean gave Sam a glance, eyes deep, "the girls."

"What about them?"

"Do you think it could work if we...?"

Sam raised a brow and looked back to the screen of his computer, not wanting to hear this, "dude, if you want to get laid, just go to the bar and pick up a girl. I'm sure Shalyn and Kronos wouldn't care much. They are too bad ass for that."

"That's what I'm saying, dude!" Dean sat up, looking at Sam as if he just said exactly what Dean had wanted him to. "The girls are -bad- ass! I know we said that we wouldn't deal with any relationships, but... what if it actually worked? C'mon, Sammy! You're always going on and on about how you want a normal apple pie life, but you and I both know that life just isn't for us. Think about it. Would it actually work?"

"I dunno, Dean! I doubt they even think about us like that. And like we said before... What if something were to happen to them? That's just another demon deal waiting to happen and you know it. You and I would do anything for each other," Sam had a look of regretful sincerity, "but when two more people are in the picture? I'm sure the girls would do anything for each other too..." He went on to make his point when Dean slouched back on the head board, staring out the window again, "Say I would die." Dean looked up, glaring at Sam for him just -thinking- about it. "See? My point. You'd do something stupid for me. Just like I would for you. We've done it before... So I die, you do something stupid... Then because you did something stupid, one of the girls does something stupid, and since one of them did something stupid, the other one does something stupid. It just isn't worth the risk." Sam slumped back into the chair. Hearing himself say all of that made his heart ache a little. He really would love to have happiness with a girl again. He frowned at the screen before standing up, throwing his jacket on.

"Where're you going?" Dean looked up to his brother.

"Going to go take a walk. I won't be long," he grabbed his phone and pocketed it before talking out of the motel room.

Dean went back to staring out the window. He was trying not to think about Shalyn. She had really grown on him lately. The way she bit her lip when she thought too hard about something... The way that she accidentally bumped into him the other day, the look of utter worry on her face when she glanced up at him as if he was going to be mad. But all it did was leave a wonderful sweet scent of her on his jacket for a few minutes. He shook his head at the thought, 'no, I may be irresistible to other girls...' he smirked and shrugged at the thought. Damn right he was. But she would like Sam more. Sam always picked the really smart ones. But of course.. Kronos was just as brilliant. And strong. And vicious. Maybe he would go for her? Dean didn't know... For once, he actually felt like he may not have a chance with either of the girls. A part of that really bothered him. He was always the ladies man... But another part told him that it was for a certain reason, and that in itself bugged him. I mean, he hadn't even made a -real- move on either of them yet! Why? Even though Shay loved to tease him, he felt like it was just for show. Like it was her way of getting to know him better, but not necessarily flirting.

Shay opened the door, spotting Dean on the bed. She stepped in and closed the door behind her and smiled softly.

"Hey," she threw her small black purse onto the bed, hitting Dean's fingers.

"Hey," he stared out the window.

She raised a brow and tilted her head, "you okay, Dean?"

"Fine."

"You're lying," she smiled and sat down on the bed right next to him, resting her hand on his shin. Dean and Shay were very touchy friends. She would often rest her feet on Dean's lap when they sat next to each other at a restaurant. He would randomly lay his head on her shoulder when she was next to him on the couch. They had even accidentally fallen asleep together on Dean's bed one night while they cuddled, just laughing and giggling with each other about random topics. Maybe that's why Dean felt something for Shalyn. Maybe they were just friends, but were just too plain touchy.

Dean looked at Shay and smiled, "have I ever told you that you are beautiful?"

Shay smiled, blushing, and looked away to the floor, "well, thank you, Dean." That had been the first time he had complimented her and actually meant it. Dean glanced back out the window. Shay saw something in his eyes that was bugging him.

"Where's Kronos?"

"She actually is spending the night at a friend's house. I never really got along with the girl, but they were good friends a few years back. Kaylyn..." Shay shrugged. "Dean... tell me what's wrong?"

Dean looked back to her, "I guess I feel upset that I haven't told you how beautiful you are. We always joke about it, but I've never actually told you that I meant it."

Shay smiled and scooted closer to him, planting a small, gentle kiss on his cheek. She looked deep into his green eyes and placed a soft hand on his cheek. She tilted her head a bit as if she were a puppy looking at something interesting. This made Dean smile. Shalyn inched a little closer, her lips parting and her eyes flickering closed. This was it. This felt right to Dean. He could tell by the intense heat itching at the back of his neck and all over his chest as his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. His eyes moved down to trace her perfect lips, which were home to a very comfortable smile. She moved ever closer, her breath now hot against his own. Her smile grew a little as she moved and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose before pulling back and looking at him.

"We decided no personal relationships," she looked at him, a bit sad.

"Shalyn, if it's going to turn into something, it will whether we want it to or not."

"Trueeee... But if we give into it, it will feed off of itself," she stated.

He frowned a bit and brought his hand to her cheek, bringing her down to him so he could kiss her forehead. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped low around his waist.

"Where's Sam?" She whispered against his chest.

"On a walk. He left only a few minutes ago. He should be gone for a while," Dean whispered back, stroking Shay's hair. "Hey, Shay?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Too late," she giggled.

"Would you rather Sam be here than me?" And there it was... Out in the open. He closed his eyes, not being able to believe he would -ever- say such a thing.

Shay blinked and pulled away, staring at Dean, "Sammy?"

Dean nodded.

She let out a small laugh, "Dean, no. Sam is like a brother to me. That's gross."

Dean laughed and shrugged, agreeing, "well, yeah. I always have been the better looking one."

Shay shook her head and leaned back down again on his chest, "can I ask you one now?"

"Too late..." He smirked.

"Ha ha..."

"Yes, what's your question?"

"What was Hell like?"

Dean's heart dropped faster than his smile. He was silent for a few seconds before talking quietly, "you'll go to Heaven, Shay."

"That's not my question."

"You're so far away from Hell that you shouldn't even be allowed to know."

"Dean... I'm a vampire. I'm pretty sure I'm going to at -least- Purgatory."

"I'm not going to tell you what Hell is like, Shalyn..."

"Then tell me about Purgatory then."

"Shay, what is this about? You are going to -Heaven-," he took her shoulders and pulled her away from him, staring into her bright green eyes, "even ask Cas. Even the Angel knows you're going to Heaven. You don't need to know about Hell or even Purgatory. Shay, you pray every day to God. Vampire's -never- do that. Vampires are one of the most unclean, unholy things on the planet, yet you have more faith than -Cas-. More faith in God than an -Angel-, Shay. You aren't going anywhere besides Heaven." Shay swallowed, staring at him. Dean pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly, stroking her hair again, "I -promise-."

Shay closed her eyes and took a deep breath against Dean's chest. She peered up at him, "what about Kronos?"

Dean stopped, blinking down at her, "Shay..." Shay sighed and looked away, frowning.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Dean, the night we met, I was being an asshole to you. Granted, I'm not super nice to people until I get to know them, but still... You met me at a time where I was dying. I don't know why I was, but you saved me."

"Cas saved you," he corrected.

"You took me in though and allowed him to... My point is that I was dying, and I knew it. For months. I knew that I was going to die. And if Cas hadn't done what he did, I was going to die very soon. My body ached for months... And for the first time in my life, I was fearing death... I haven't been very close to God for a long time. A few years probably. He had never done anything for me, and I felt like he had abandoned me. The reason I'm so faithful is because the night Cas saved me, right before I fell, I was praying. For the first time in a good year. And then... God just stepped in. Right when I was losing faith, an angel saved me. That's not a coincidence, Dean. The point is... When I was dying, I -knew- I was going to Hell for losing my faith. I just... What if God still hasn't forgiven me?"

Dean looked down at her. He didn't like God. He didn't like talking about God. But for Shay's sake, he added what he could, "wherever God is, I'm positive He's forgiven you. You're the only one that even has faith He's still alive."

Shay bit her lip and frowned, "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't we allowing relationships?"

Dean's lip moved into a smirk, "I dunno, Shay. Sam seems to have an idea why, but I honestly wouldn't mind."

"Well then what Sam doesn't know won't kill him," Shay sat up, straddling Dean's hips. Dean stared at her with wide eyes and swallowed, his heart now in his throat. Shay pressed both of her hands against Dean's chest and pushed him back into the head board, pressing her body against his. She moved her hair to one shoulder with a flick of her head, the ends of it tickling Dean's forearms. Dean moved his hands over Shay's sides and gripped her hips, his thumbs wigging under her shirt to stroke her skin. Shay took in a deep breath as if getting ready to go underwater, preparing herself for a long kiss. She stood up onto her knees, now towering over him. She ran her fingers delicately over his chest, slowly up to his cheeks. She stared into his eyes as her fingers danced over his lips. Dean's heart pounded in his chest. He breathed deeply out of his mouth, staring up into her beautiful eyes. His eyes flickered closed as Shay's thumb ran over his lower lip. A smile played on her own lips when she spotted his eyes were closed, and she quickly replaced her teasing fingers with her lips. She pressed them against Dean's, who was expecting a hard, passionate make out. Even though Shay was, indeed, a nice girl, she was still a lustful and bloodthirsty vampire... Instead, her lips were barely on his own, allowing the memory of Dean's lips to form in her mind. The kiss was slow, probably one of the slowest kisses Dean has ever had, but also one of the most emotional. Were all of Shay's kisses like this? Well, he supposed he was going to find out now. Their secret love was just beginning...

* * *

Original Picture of Kronos: <http://stefaniesauer.deviantart.com/art/The-game-of-Love-182642974>

Original Picture of Shalyn: <http://tikillanes.deviantart.com/art/Let-me-take-you-Up-108771726>

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and content that are NOT from Supernatural DO belong to me and my friend Sara Crabtree. Do not use them without our permission. Everything Supernatural related is NOT ours. Sara's book about Kronos will be coming out soon, and we have taken the liberty of writing the first cross over for it.
> 
> Once again, PLEASE DO NOT USE THE CONTENT OR CHARACTERS, NOT RELATED TO SUPERNATURAL, WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION.

Carl:

* * *

Sam, Dean, Kronos, and Shalyn were on a hunt for a poltergeist in a small town in the snowy mountains of California. The four had been on hunts nonstop for the past several weeks, and they all decided that they deserved a bit of time off by breaking into a small cabin that would serve as home for a few days. Oddly enough, as soon as they decided to take a break, everything went quiet.

Shalyn and Dean's relationship wasn't kept a secret for very long, and soon, it overflowed to Sam and Kronos. Shalyn and Dean were 'unofficial boyfriend and girlfriend', and Kronos and Sam were more like friends with benefits in a way.

Shalyn had crawled out of Dean's arms in bed, and she was now making some sort of concoction in the kitchen. It looked like red velvet pancakes, but.... It was easily assumed that the "red velvet" part was indeed NOT red velvet... The smell was nice, however, and her humming brought a pleasant vibe about the house. She and Dean had been a thing for a few weeks now, but for some reason, Shalyn felt something was off about it. She didn't really understand why she liked him so much, yet when she kissed him, it felt odd. Maybe that's what love felt like? She didn't know....

She turned her head over her shoulder to see the sexiness that was walking through the hallway. Dean, wearing just pajama pants, came walking in with a bright, sleepy grin, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

“I love it when you don't wear a shirt,” Shalyn grinned and pushed a plate, stacked high with gorgeous red pancakes over the counter to Dean. “Those are for you, Sam, and Kronos. I'm making my own... special kind.” She took in a deep breath, smelling the sweetness of blood coming from the pancakes in the skillet.

Dean grinned, and eyed the pancakes on the counter. "Well, thank ya," he said and rubbed his stomach a bit before marching over to the plate, beaming at it. He took only a few at first, but then he heard the loud scream of a deer outside, knowing Kronos had killed the thing for her own breakfast. He grabbed some more for himself, seeing as Kronos was content with her meal outside, and sat at the table, making odd noises as he stared at his flapjacks.

"Oh, you're so beautiful aren't you?" He said, speaking to them as he splattered butter on them, and drowned them in maple syrup. "Awwh yeah, we're gonna get you allllll sticky."

Shay giggled at Dean, watching him with a big grin and messy bedhead hair.

“Mornin', Sammy,” Shalyn waved at the beast of a man walking down the hallway. Sam waved back at Shay with a nod, pulling a few pancakes onto his own plate. He grabbed some fruit from the fridge and placed them delicately on top of the pancakes before smothering them in syrup. He sat down next to Dean while Shay eyed her own pancakes with lust, biting her lip.

"Kronos!! Pancakes are ready! Leave room for a little dessert at least!" Shalyn giggled and sat next to Dean, giving his cheek a gentle kiss before digging in, not bothering with any syrup at all.

“You're such a fairy, Sam," Dean declared as he listened to the wolfish reply of a howl nearby. "Gah, it's creepy knowing I live with a vampire and a werewolf," he said, mouth half full of food. "I mean, on the full moon, Kronos must go CRAZY...Isn't that right, Sammy?" He glanced at Sam, and beamed with his intelligence.

Sam stopped, looking at Dean, mouth full of strawberry, "I don't think you would care to know the details about that, Dean."

"OH!" Shalyn stopped suddenly, blinking. "Stop everything!" She stared at the boys, her hands up and her eyes wide as if the world was going to end any second. Sam shot his eyes to Shalyn in mid bite.

"Stopping," Dean said, putting his fork down, and looked back at the woman he swore he was in love with.

She wiggled her fingers to the boys, telling both of them to take her hands. Sam did so, and Shay closed her eyes, shifting in her chair a bit, "Dear God," she went on. Sam looked to Dean before shrugging and bowing his head. They went through this praying thing a lot with Shay. For a vampire, or for any of them in fact, she sure had some faith in God.

Shay smiled as she spoke, "the boys and I are very sorry for killing anything we didn't mean to in our last hunt. We give you their innocent souls, praying for their forgiveness of anything they have ever done wrong...."

Dean, head bowed just for Shalyn's sake, rolled his eyes. He was getting used to this praying thing, mostly because Shay wouldn't allow the meal to continue; however, this did make her unlike anything the brothers had ever hunted before, and he had a feeling that that was the reason why he could swear he was falling in love with her. It was the most messed up, crazy, stable relationship he had been in since Lisa.

Shay continued, "we pray that their souls are now with you in Heaven, and even though the boys have lost faith, I know you are there somewh-"

"It's okay, Shalyn," a deep, gruff, voice said. Dean glanced up, to see Cas, staring at the pancakes with a cock if his head.

Shay looked up over her shoulder at Cas with a smile, "I'm sorry, Cas. I wasn't meaning to pray to you... You want some pancakes?"

Cas cocked a brow again. "Pan...cakes? I have no desire for cakes cooked in a pan," he said and glanced at Dean and Sam, then slowly at Shay. "We seem to be lacking a member. Where is the furry one?"

Shalyn opened her mouth to say something, but Dean replied faster, giving a crooked smirk. "She's out getting a shave," he said.

Cas looked even more confused, "wolves...shave?"

Shay giggled and shook her head, "he means that she's eating a deer outside. And pancakes are these little beauties." She held up an entire pancake with her fork to him, grinning. "They are really good. You should try one!"

Castiel glanced at one on the table, and slowly picked it up, turning it around a few times, feeling the heat from it, eying the redness of it.

"Hm..." He said, very softly, as he crammed the entire thing into his mouth and began to chew. Dean grinned as Cas remained still, mildly chewing on it and nodding. "Fhis is gud!"

Shay burst into giggles, watching the angel with great satisfaction, "don't hurt yourself, Cas!" She gave a pretty giggle.

Sam chuckled, looking amused. "Shay made them. You like them?"

Cas nodded rapidly and grabbed another one, and before Dean could protest, Cas had eaten the rest of the of the pancakes that had been owner-less. "Heh... I greatly... enjoy these," he said, as he stared at the empty plate, then Dean's, who guarded his plate, glaring at the angel, banishing his fork.

"Cas... Calm down. They're just pancakes! I can make more for you some time," Shay grinned, holding her own pancakes closer to herself. She loved how Cas was always so... adorably ignorant about everything around him. He brought a different kind of light and weightlessness around the room that she loved.

Castiel glanced at her, and he sat down, while Dean ate the pancakes Cas hadn't stole yet. It was like a dog fight between those two around Shalyn. He felt bothered by the angel, and he snorted a bit. Cas glanced at Shay, "what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I suppose going to look for a case, but we haven't heard much news lately."

Sam spoke up, taking another strawberry into his mouth, "it's been really quiet lately," he agreed. Shay nodded and looked to Dean with a smile, rubbing some syrup off of his cheek with her thumb before licking it off.

Dean grinned at her, and Cas mildly wished he had gotten syrup on his face, just to feel the sensation Dean was enjoying at the moment. "So...It's been silent? What does that leave you legendary hunters up to?" He asked, looking away from Shay and Dean to Sam.

"Dean and I were planning on going out into town and look around for some more hunting supplies. We are running out. The town isn't too far from here."

Shay nodded a bit, "But I'm going to stay here and clean up after some messy boys," she stuck her tongue out at Sam.

"Well, Cas, if you don't mind, I'm going to town," Dean said, as if ushering the angel from the house. Instead, Cas took that as an invitation.

"Oh! I can stay and watch Shalyn," he said, calmly.

Dean just studied the angel, and glowered a bit. "Uh... uh huh... Well..." He glanced at Shay.

Shay smiled and shook her head, giving him a look of 'it's fine, he's just trying to help.' She looked to Cas and nodded, just acting kind, "I would love the company, Cas." Sam looked to Dean, waiting for him to blow his top...

Dean took in a deep breath. "Alright," he replied calmly. "Need anything special, Shay?" Cas eyed Shay, feeling acknowledged as a friend, or even a family member. They reminded him of wolves, an alpha pair, a beta, and of course, Cas, the loner. The omega. But, with the approval of the alpha female, he was in.

Shay looked to Dean and thought for a moment, tapping her finger against her lip, "hrm... I don't think so. I think I have everything I need right now. Maybe some shampoo? I'll be running low pretty soon."

Dean nodded, giving Cas a final look-over, and walked away from the two of them, tugging Sam along. Castiel watched Dean leave, and he glanced at Shalyn. He eyed her a bit and smiled innocently, well, as much as the angel _could_ smile. A faint twitch of his lips and blue eyes seemed unnatural..

"Hello, Shalyn," he said, in a gruff voice.

"Hey, Castiel," she smiled and tilted her head a bit, watching him. "You can sit you know. We have a few more pancakes left over if you'd like them." She motioned to the seat across from her.

Before he could take a seat, Kronos walked into the house, stark naked, earning a casual glance from Castiel, "hello, Kronos."

It was completely normal for Kronos to be completely naked. Honestly, none of the others really understood why she bothered wearing clothes at all anymore. Whenever Kronos turned into her wolf form, the clothes she wore were shredded into bits, and she was left nude. The only thing that was always left on her was a large necklace and a long earring on her left ear. The necklace was Shinratsu's, Scarecrow's father. It was made of pointy, long triangular bones with black swirls and a red dot dangled on a black rope. The earring was made from a silver band pierced into her cartilage and a long, thin rope with four black and white feathers.

The first few times of turning, Sam and Dean blushed madly and gave Kronos a blanket to cover up, but after a while, they didn't even really care anymore. As for Cas, well... He was an angel. It didn't bother him at all, seeing as naked was God's intention for humans in the first place.

Kronos blinked a few times and looked at Shay. "Hello, Castiel. So...uh...Shay...we gotta talk,” she said and glanced at her sister, grinning, something of that she use to give before a massive battle back in France. A fierce, scary smile.

Shay raised her brow at her sister, instantly figuring something was off. She smiled for the sake of Castiel, "Cas, could you give us a minute?" Castiel disappeared instantly into another room. Shay stood, walking to her sister. Her smile was lost when she looked to her.

"A strange game has been played..." Kronos said, blinking her mulch-colored eyes, a small, humorless smile appearing on her pale face. "I uh... might've made a deal," the werewolf murmured.

Shay's face fell, a sudden look of pure hatred flooding her face, "where is the bastard?" She brushed passed her sister to take a glance outside, looking around. No sign of a demon there besides the faint smell of sulfur. She clenched her jaw and turned to Kronos, "what the hell did you do, Kronos?"

"I have a chance to bring Scarecrow back," Kronos turned, staring at her sister. She took a deep breath in, her ribs shaking as she did so. A look of pain, of fear, of loneliness struck across her face. "I have to be by the demon's side for a year...and he'll bring Scarecrow back."

Scarecrow had been the most amazing man in Kronos's life, and even Shalyn had to admit it. Scarecrow gave up his own life to save Kronos's, tied his soul to hers, and didn't complain once. It had been nearing fifty years since Scarecrow had gone, and Kronos still considered it cheating on him to sleep with another man; Shalyn could only assume that Sam hadn't gotten that close to Kronos yet anyway.

Scarecrow had been an odd wolf. He wasn't a fighter, but a healer and wonderful alchemist. He was one of the five sons of the two most loved alpha wolves, along with his brothers Pluto, Fenrir, Bellum, and Skoll. Scarecrow had lived under Alpha Scar and Morgra when he met Kronos, and it took Kronos a while to realize that he was going to be the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. When he and their daughter died, Shalyn found that Kronos was the strongest person she had ever met.

Even fifty years away from him, Kronos was still madly in love with Scarecrow and would do anything to bring him back. It didn't surprise Shalyn, now, that she had made a deal to do so.

Shay's eyebrows raised, then her eyes narrowed again. "Dammit, Kronos..." She sighed and ran her hand over her face. "He's a fucking _demon_... How did you think this was a good idea? A -year-?!"

"I thought more of the fact it's just a year. Just a single year before I see the one I loved, the one I watched die. I've been alive for how long, Shalyn? How long have I gone without his laugh? I still hear him, y'know... In my dreams..." She shifted, uncomfortable now, "I know he's a demon, but the French called me one too."

"You are -not- a demon, Kronos. Out of everyone I know, you should know that. I'm closer to a demon than you are, and I'm not close! How could you do this, Kronos?"

"He has soft lips," she attempted a dry shot at humor and walked near her sister.

Shalyn glanced to her, her eyes narrowed again, “who was the demon?”

“Crowley...”

Shay turned and kicked the railing of the porch, cursing to herself. "Dammit, Kronos!" She put her elbows on the railing and ran her hands over her face again. "You already made the deal?" Kronos nodded.

"It's only a year, and then I'll be back. Just... just that long..." She said, and drew back a strand of hair from her sister's face, her eyebrows knitting together. "Shalyn..." She said, softly. "Wouldn't you do it? Am I wrong?" She asked, softly.

"No, Kronos..." Shay turned to the taller girl. "I wouldn't. You are wrong. I would -not- give my soul to a demon, even if it was for a day, and for the best thing in the world. Demons are liars. And cheaters. And Crowley.... Crowley is the worst of them all. Either way, I can't do anything about it now..." She sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister tight. "I suppose I won't be seeing you for a year then, huh?"

Kronos laughed, but more of just a loud noise, "hey, I was gone for longer than that when the war between the Mutiny and the Advent happened. Things will be okay." She said, and wrapped an arm around her sister, tightly, a deep embrace.

The 'war between the Mutiny and the Advent' was how Shalyn and Kronos met. Kronos had been, and would always be, part of the pack of werewolves called the Advent of Fenrir. The Advent was where Kronos met Scarecrow and his brothers, and the Mutiny was a pack run by two horrible brothers by the names of King and Kane. During the first battle of the war, Kronos had lost one of her best friends, Calcifer, to Kane, and was thrown off the side of a cliff where Shalyn found her. The group of vampires Shalyn was in at the time kept Kronos as a slave, but the sisters soon found their way back to the Advent of Fenrir, where they won against the Mutiny. Shalyn had betrayed her group of vampires for the girl, and she hadn't even known yet that they were sisters. Kronos later on became the alpha female of the Advent of Fenrir with Scarecrow as her alpha male.

"Keep the Winchesters off my trail. I know Sam is going to take this badly..." Kronos said, and patted her sister's cheek. "I am the Undying One, remember? I'll survive, and I'll be back."

"I'll come up with some lame excuse for you,” the vampire frowned, closing her eyes. "Just... don't do anything else stupid, okay? Don't trust him, Kron. He's a liar. Don't fall for his tricks." She looked up at Kronos, swallowing her frustration.

She laughed. "Oh, please. I married an alchemist. I know stupid when I see it. Do remember he made his tree of apples turn purple...or how he made those turtles grow to huge sizes?" She said, smiling, with tears in her eyes. "You take care of yourself. You...I'm going to say it now...you be careful of Dean and Sam Winchester. They're good boys...but...well...I dunno," Kronos said, smiling at her, but one of a serious nature. "I'll be home soon."

Shay bit her lip and nodded with a smile at the memories, "Cas will take care of all of us." She smiled sadly. "Just... don't sell your soul. He may own it for now, but you haven't sold it completely. Please don't..."

Here, Kronos smiled, a big, glorious one with tears in her eyes. "Shay, I lost my soul the day Scarecrow died." She kissed her sister's cheek, in the French fashion, turned, and began to walk back into the forest. "Watch out for Featherbutt too!" She said, waving over her shoulder as she slunk behind the trees.

Shay frowned and nodded, watching her sister walk off into the forest. Once she was out of sight, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, trying not to cry. She couldn't let Cas see her cry and start asking questions. She turned and walked back into the kitchen, plopping down in the chair she was in before and slumping over the table, her arms used as a pillow for her head.

Crowley stood, leaned against a tree next to the deer that Kronos had slaughtered only a bit ago. He glanced over Kronos's naked body with a smirk, "so? how'd it goooo?"

"Just fine," she said blankly. "Question though, one I should've asked before all this...What are you going to use me for?" Hopefully not torture, she thought to herself, blinking her eyes a few times, lifting her head high. Her necklace jangled against her bare body.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just this and that. You'll be treated higher than my biggest Hellhound," he smirked and nodded. "You'll be fine as long as you behave. Which won't be a problem, will it?" He stepped off of the tree and held out his hand to her for her to take.

She smiled, bitterly. "The last man who tried to keep me as a 'pet' got his throat torn out. So, I'd be careful." She jested, but there was a slight truth under her words. She took his hand, sighing inwardly.

"Well, was he the King of Hell? I don't think so." As soon as her hand met his, they appeared in a new environment. Crowley's new manor in New York. In his office in fact. It was neat and tidy, and had a musty book smell to it with a hint of Craig.

Kronos sniffed, "ah...aged 47 years, in the dark underworld of Scotland.”

"Very good." He smiled at her. "I'm quite impressed, Puppy.”

“Well, if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind some clothes. As much as I'm use to being naked, I'd prefer something, sir," she said and smirked.

“I suppose if you must. Your room is just down the way," he pointed down the hall behind her. "My room is just across from yours. I'd appreciate you staying out of there unless you intend to-”

"Unless invited, right?"

Crowley smirked, "we're going to have a fun year. I can tell already."

She gave him a wink and turned around, leaving the room. She walked down the hall and opened the door to her new bedroom. It was pleasant, and it reminded her greatly of her home. The carpet was blood red and the furniture was black elegant, just like at the Advent. She smiled and concentrated on getting dressed and stopping her aching heart from pounding so hard. She pulled on a pair of jeans, which oddly fit her too well, and a tunic-top before walking back to his office.

She leaned casually on the door. "I have a feeling, Mister Crowley, there's a big reason why you wanted to make a deal with me, though," she said, staring at him.

"Oh? Enlighten me." He looked back at her, being interrupted from watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He's lips were set into a smirk.

"I dunno, you tell me, Mister Crowley." She grinned foolishly at him, still leaning on the door frame, her white hair resting in a single, long piece over one shoulder.

"I asked you first. Maybe I was just... bored and lonely. Maybe I needed some company," he shrugged, looking back to the fire, "And for the love of all things unholy... It's just Crowley."

Kronos laughed. "I know that's a lie, Crowley," she said, coolly, and slowly walked over to his desk, leaning against it, smirking. "So, tell me the truth."

"That's all you'll need to know," he glanced up to her, "sit, please." He pointed to the couch near his chair. "Let's get to... know each other better."

She sat on the couch, huffing, musing her hair a bit. Her necklace clattered, her earring shuffled, and below her silver piercing, the one with the feathers, was an odd, red, stone, stabbed in her ear. Her eyes studied him.

"So!" He looked to her, narrowing his eyes in thought, "what's your favorite ice cream?"

She smiled at the demon, warily of course. "Vanilla, like...actual, slow churned vanilla," she said, rubbing one eye, and leaned back into the leather seat."And you?" She had a weird feeling it was coffee ice cream.

He took in a breath, thinking, before sighing out, "hrm, rocky road. I've always had a thing for mini marshmallows." He smirked, and looked over her attire quietly.

"How demonly of you!" She brushed her hair over her shoulder, smiling gently; but, she felt something was wrong...he didn't just...make a deal for no reason... He had some use for her, right? Something...

He nodded a bit, looking to the fire with a slight squint, "Would you like some 'vanilla ice cream'?" He stood up, walking over to a mini freezer under his desk, something that seemed very handy in times such as this.

Kronos hadn't drank in a long time. A drunk werewolf is scary. She remembered a fond memory of her and Scarecrow had gotten drunk, and they had chased frogs in a swamp, and he had gotten stuck in a tree. "Oh why not?"

Crowley pulled out vanilla ice cream, Guinness, and chocolate syrup and shavings. He scooped a few spoon fulls of ice cream into a glass, poured the Guinness over top of it to make it a float, squeezed out a few dashes of the syrup, and finished it off with several chocolate shavings on top. He added a small mint leaf on top for presentation. A spoon was shoved down the side of the ice cream as he handed it to Kronos.

She 'oohed!' and took it, curling up, and thanked him, smelling the alcohol and chocolate on it, and nearly purred. Of course, she randomly ate the mint leaf, crunching it up just to be obnoxious, and dug her spoon in. "Hmm, sure, sell your soul, eat ice cream..."

Crowley went back to the bar to get himself a random drink of straight liquor before heading back to his seat. "Well? How it is?" He watched her, sipping at his own drink.

She smirked, popping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, swallowing. She licked the spoon a bit seductively and grinned. "Very good. For a demon, you make a mean werewolf-pleasing drink," she said, shaking her hair out again. "My husband...er...well, he loved pumpkin ice cream. It didn't work when he tried to make it, though." She giggled at all the memories flooding her head.

"Ah, well. When he gets back, I'll have to make him one. I'm glad you like it. Consider it... a peace offering."

"A peace offering? How noble of you. But does my kind ever make peace? Or do we fall into a lull?" She paused for a moment, considering herself. "I'm one of the last true ones to my kind. These... American breeds, they're... not from a true werewolf strain. Or, maybe they are, but it's very watered down,” she said. "Hopefully, I can destroy this... infestation of falsehood, and replace the world with my kind." She grinned now, showing sharp teeth.

With that, Crowley smirked. Maybe Kronos was going to be easier to get on his side than he thought.

 

 

It had been a couple of months since Kronos had left with Crowley. Shalyn had wanted to keep it under wraps that that's where her sister was, but it was getting harder. Unlike Sam and Dean, Castiel could see through Shalyn's lies like it was second nature because well... It was. Shay had told the boys that Kronos had some business to attend to at the Advent, and that she wanted to get it back on its feet. That was some sort of truth. Kronos _had_ always wanted to live back at the Advent ever since leaving, so it was fairly easy to tell the boys; however, that didn't keep Sam from being crushed in the meantime.

Poor Sam. Shalyn knew that every time he got close to a girl, something would happen to her. She couldn't even imagine how that must feel like, and she felt blessed that she hadn't ever really gone through much relationship drama. Dean was her first _real_ boyfriend since Slant, and even then, Slant didn't count as much.

Slant was a handsome vampire that Shalyn knew before she met Kronos. Before she was a vampire, Shalyn worked for the Great Mage, Calan, in Kingdom of Romand. She and several others, including Slant, went on missions for Calan, doing various dirty work for him. Shalyn hadn't seen Slant since the night of leaving the Kingdom to go to France, where she met Kronos. It had to be at least 300 years ago since she last saw the vampire.

Now, Shalyn was sitting in the sun on the beach, watching the waves roll over themselves. Castiel set next to her quietly, sitting properly. Shay hugged her legs and let out a sigh as she watched, “hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Shalyn?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Castiel didn't look over to her, just watching the waves, “as an angel, I love all humans.”

“I mean to an individual person. Just one person you love more than everyone else. Someone you would do anything for.”

“I would do anything for you, Sam, and Dean,” he said calmly. Shay sighed again, resting her chin on her knee.

“Are you in love with Dean?” Castiel asked after a few moments, and Shalyn's heart would have skipped a beat if Castiel's healing would have lasted. When Cas healed her several months ago, Shalyn was able to live like a normal human again. She loved it, but only after a month or so, she could feel her heart failing. It wasn't suppose to beat anymore, so her body didn't allow it to.

Shay sucked on her bottom lip a moment before replying, “I've never been in love before.”

“Dean is in love with you, but he doesn't understand, Shay. You're not an average vampire, nor an average woman.”

Shalyn swallowed, and she now regretted bringing up this conversation, “what do you mean?”

"He won't...understand you the way you want him to. Like how Kronos couldn't settle for Sam. He's human; he doesn't recognize her need for certain things. I saw how Dean looked at you when you ate the blood pancakes."

Wait... how did he look at me?" She frowned, looking almost hurt.

Castiel looked to her, "he just...didn't understand it. Not that he feared it, he just looked at it as if it was a new idea he wasn't use to. But I know what it's like to fall. To want to stop being the way you are. How I want to wear these wings for a man who never comes, or have the freedom to do do the right thing. Both things I want, I can't have."

She blinked at him, feeling the presence of his wings curling over her. "What are you inferring, Cas?"

"It's hard," he murmured, "to watch him near you. To not understand. The sun hurts you when you aren't wearing your locket... But you always yearn for the warmth. Dean always closes the blinds at night to avoid keeping you from the sunlight, but I know that you love to fall asleep staring at the stars," he said, softly.

She stared at him, not saying a word for a while. She looked back to the waves, "Cas... people don't talk like that... That's a little... Weird..." Of course, he was making a valid point. But a vampire and an angel? Just the thought of it made her feel more unclean than normal.

"Are we even normal, Shay? Why pose that we are? I'm a fallen angel, and you are a holy vampire."

"Why does Dean and my relationship even matter to you?"

Castiel's eyes twitched a little at the shore, "it just... does... It's one that doesn't belong."

"I think Dean and I fit fine," she lied. There was always something just slightly off about their relationship, but she could never place it. Cas stayed quiet now.

She turned on her side to look at him, and spotted two massive shadows on the sand in the shape of wings. She glanced to Cas's face, seeing his content. She looked up behind him to where she thought his wings would be, reaching out for them. As soon as her fingers hit invisible, fluffy feathers, his wings suddenly appeared. Shay bit her lip and Cas glanced to her calmly.

“Oh my gosh, Cas. They are gorgeous. They are exactly the way I remember when I saw you.” Castiel had two wings while in his vessel, but they were still dark and glittery like she saw in her dream when Castiel healed her. Unlike the dream, however, the feathers weren't sharp, but extremely fine and fluffy. Castiel fluttered them a little, smiling as he watched the sun begin to set on the watery horizon.

Castiel took in a sharp breath suddenly, and Shalyn pulled her hand away fast, “what's wrong?!”

“I uh... they're a bit ticklish,” Castiel actually blushed, avoid eye contact.

She giggled and sat up, a wicked grin on her face. She crawled over closer to his side and took two hand fulls of his feathers, wiggling her fingers in them. "You shouldn't have told me that!"

Castiel gasped, and wriggled, and tried to move away, but his wings, open like this, made him slow, and he fell back into the sand, where they dryly smacked against the white ground, and he laughed loudly. A real, angel laugh. She giggled loudly, her heart melting when she saw his grin. She bit her lip. She was with DEAN. NOT Castiel. Her giggles halted and she pulled her hands away from his wings quickly, shifting away from him. She glanced out to the waves, trying very hard not to look at him.

“Castiel!” A voice called out from behind them. The two glanced over their shoulders to see Gabriel, a half eaten candy apple on a stick in his hand. “And... Dean's girl,” he sighed to himself. Oh boy, what was Castiel getting himself into now? The angel and vampire alone on the beach. He wondered if Dean even knew about their little outing.

Shalyn stood and brushed the sand off of her pants, smiling at Gabriel. She hadn't met Gabe before, but she had heard of him in the Bible. The man standing in front of her had to be an angel; she could feel the presence of his wings. She walked to him and held out her hand, “hello, I'm Shalyn.”

Gabriel gave Castiel a lingering, suspicious look before taking Shalyn's hand and gave her knuckles a sticky kiss. He smiled to her politely, “hello, Shalyn. I'm Gabriel.”

"Gabriel..." She stared at him, her smile fading. "As in... The archangel Gabriel...?"

“The one and only!” Gabriel grinned as he bit into his apple.

She blinked at him, her eyes wide in wonder, "oh my goodness! Gabriel the archangel. It's..." She shook her head. "It's a -pleasure- to meet you."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Shalyn and give Castiel the 'I'm famous, ha-ha!' expression, before looking back at her. "A vampire, right? Well, I've heard a lot about you, Shalyn. You and Kronos. You're a big stir in heaven right now," Gabe said. Castiel nodded in agreement.

Shay's head tilted to the side a little, “we are?”

"Oh yes. Two 'evil' beings on God's side?" He laughed a bit. Shay frowned, and he added quickly, "I mean...you two are just very different..."

"We're not evil. I pray every day. Sure, we are different, but we didn't ask to be what we are. We just are. You can't hate humans for being humans instead of angels, can you? Well... I guess lots of angels do that... But those are the asshole angels. You aren't an asshole angel, are you?" She eyed Gabriel causiously.

“God, I hope not,” Gabe took another bite of his apple. “You're a good soul, Shalyn. You and your sister. All of the angels know that.”

Shalyn frowned a little as she thought of Kronos being property of the King of Hell, “so... Gabriel. Why are you here?”

Gabriel glanced to Castiel. "There's something going on..." Castiel turned worried. It wasn't like Gabriel to just show up and give people valuable information.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

"There's these strange readings in France. Movement from a large group. They're in America now. People are dying. Thought you lot might want to see what's going on,” Gabe took another bite.

“France? Are they wolves?” Shalyn looked extremely interested now. France was where The Advent was, as well as the other packs run by Bellum, Skoll, and Fenrir, three of the brothers of Scarecrow.

In France, there were seven packs of werewolves known as the Seven Blades. The Advent of Fenrir was the largest, and Kronos and Scarecrow were the alphas of it long ago. Fenrir ran the Murder of Crows, Skoll was the alpha of The Sons of Frost, and Bellum was the leader of The Fury. The Mutiny, The Lament of Leaves, and the Sea of Wolves were each run by alphas besides any of the brothers. If any of the packs in France, especially The Murder, The Sons, or The Fury, learned of Kronos's deal to be a demon's pet for a year got out, they would surely go out of their way to end it as soon as possible. It was their sister-in-law after all.

“Most likely. The brothers are no where to be found," Gabriel said. Castiel tilted his head to the side. He hadn't heard of 'the brothers', but if Gabriel was giving information on them, it must be important. Shalyn, however, knew exactly who the brothers were and what they were capable of.

“Why exactly do you care, Gabriel?” Castiel asked as if Gabriel was in on the whole thing.

“Hey! Just trying to help some friends out. What's so wrong with that?”

Shalyn sighed, “Kronos was taken by Crowley.”

"That's not good. The wolves have moved in on a position near the East Coast. Last we tracked them was high up in Maine, near the Canadian Boarder. We wondered if Kronos had anything to do with it, or you perhaps,” Gabriel said nonchalantly.

Shalyn shook her head, “I sure didn't have anything to do with it. I haven't seen or heard from the boys since... I don't even remember when. Crowley owns Kronos's soul for a year. He apparently told her that he could bring Scarecrow back to life," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't believe it though. Either way, she's Crowley's for the next 8 months or so."

“She should have known that was a lie,” Gabriel's eye twitched a little, staring at Shalyn.

“What do you mean?” Was there something that Shalyn didn't know about this?

Gabriel seemed to change the subject fairly quick. The apple in his hands suddenly vanished and was replaced by a huge, gold coin of sorts, “either of you know what this is?”

Shalyn held out her hand to take it, glancing over it carefully, “no, I've never seen it before.”

“Ah well, you keep it,” Gabriel grinned and vanished without another word.

 

 

"There's something tight in the air." Kronos turned to look at Crowley. The horrid feeling of being watched couldn't be shaken. Crowley narrowed his eyes toward the forest the stood before. "I do hope you're hell hounds are prepared for something," she whispered.

Crowley turned to look at her, his eyes on fire, “if you think you could do something funny, you're sadly mistaken.”

"I didn't do it! Don't blame me." She grew alarmed. "You think I'd be that stupid?"

Deep in the trees, they could see three pairs of startling eyes: two bright, icy blue; two emerald green; and two glowing orange. All of them were extremely unsettling, and Crowley whistled, earning a horrible growl from the hell hounds caged in his manor.

"Let me talk to them!" Kronos snapped, turning around to look pleadingly into Crowley's eyes. "They're my family! You can't just sick your own hounds on them. Bellum will kill them."

Crowley narrowed his eyes at her and gave another whistle, and instantly, the hounds calmed themselves.

"They're not gonna like this,” Kronos sighed as the three pairs of eyes drew closer. The cold blue eyes belonged to a smokey white wolf. He was the smallest out of the three, standing six feet at the shoulder, lean but fit. The red wolf next to him was much more muscular and was the largest out of the three, standing at -least- seven feet at the shoulder. His green eyes narrowed at Crowley in a growl, long green tear-marks running down the side of his face in his fur. The last wolf stood tall and proud, his fur glossy and pure black. He was between the two others in size, and definitely looked the calmest despite his creepy, pure orange eyes. He was strong in muscle but lean like the white one.

"You ran away, Umbra,” the red one said darkly. Kronos smirked slightly, walking toward the three wolves. Crowley stood behind, ready to smoke out of his meatsuit and into one of the wolves at any moment.

"Running and fighting is a different story, Bellum," Kronos said, and the wolf snapped his jaws in her face. Kronos dodged easily, glaring at the red beast.

"You're with a demon now? Scarecrow would've liked that." Bellum said coldly.

Kronos grinned at that, "ah, and he'd like you tormenting his wife, too."

Bellum snarled at her, trying his hardest to keep his cool, "the revolution is happening..."

"What do you mean?" Kronos cocked her head.

The black wolf stepped close to Kronos, his voice deep, smooth, and clam, "Rouka was killed." Kronos's eyes narrowed. "Who killed her?"

"We don't know...But, it reeked of vampire," the white one said. His words were gruff and intimidating, yet drawing at the same time. It was obvious that he thought highly of himself, but for good reason.

"That can't be! Shay said the vampires had been so far away. Where was Rouka?"

Bellum snorted, "in the castle, The Fury, with me. As you remember, you watched the Advent burn..."

Kronos snapped her human teeth at him out of habit. "I've half a mind to tear you a new one," she growled.

"I'd love to watch that,” Crowley finally said. “I say go for it, Puppy. He's quite impolite anyways. Showing up uninvited..."

"You're a pet now, Kronos? Cute." Bellum growled at Crowley. Kronos snarled at him, and in a blink, she stood there, a massive, snow white white wolf. Still, she wasn't as big as Bellum. She snapped at his mouth, and he stepped back.

"I've had enough of that, War-Cry," she growled.

"I'm still cleaning up your messes!" Bellum said.

"I couldn't handle it. I couldn't be there anymore."

"So, you ran? You ran from your family? Your friends? The graves you left behind?"

Kronos snapped her jaws again. "Silence! I was alpha female of the largest pack."

"Was!" Now, because of your insolence, it's fallen to ruin."

"We all did!"

With that, Bellum's mouth snapped at Kronos's muzzle, and a line of blood dripped onto the forest floor. Kronos opened her mouth to snap back, but Crowley appeared between them, holding them apart from each other with his demonic strength.

“Stop it, both of you! You wolves and your petty temper tantrums. You're worse than Lucifer. As much as I would love to see you maul each other to death, Kronos is off limits to you,” he said to Bellum. “Come back in eight months and kill her then.”

The two wolves glared and growled at each other. Bellum's eyes were nearly on fire.

"That's right, hide behind a demon, Kronos..." He said, darkly.

That was the last she was going to take from him, and she rushed around Crowley, full-on tackling the red wolf. The two slammed jaws against each other, paws pressed to shoulders, with blood and fur spewing into the air. Crowley just sighed, rolling his eyes. He just stood and watched the two go at it for a while, not bothering to step in at all. He knew Kronos could take a beating, and as long as she was still alive, he could really care less. As for the two other wolves, they didn't seem to care too much either. They had their heads lowered to Crowley, eyes locked onto him like he was their prey.

There were whines, blood, snarls, dangerous ties, and finally, Bellum entirely picked Kronos up by the scruff, slamming her down into the earth. Blood spewed and fur flew, and he growled, "you're pathetic. I can't believe, thanks to that bind, we're related." And he turned, walking away, covered in wounds. The two other wolves followed close behind him.

Kronos raised her head. "Coward!" She cried after him, blood covering her body. He kept walking, and her head slumped onto her bloodied paws.

Crowley watched the wolves walk off, his hands in his pockets. "Well! That was quite entertaining." He looked to Kronos, "come on, Pup." He turned to walk inside, not bothering to help her at all.

She slowly stood up, turning carefully, and limped into the house with her ears back. Was this the end? Was this how it was going to be? Hurt and hated by her family? Would it be worth it? She limped inside, unable to walk much more. Not from her wounds, but her broken heart. She laid down right behind the front door as soon as she entered the manor. Crowley stopped and sighed, prodding her with his foot.

"You wanna make the whole rug even with blood? or do you wanna just lay there? It isn't going to look appealing if its uneven in color," he motioned to the white, now mostly bloody, rug underneath her. Kronos grunted and stood up, shaking herself, blood splattering the walls in a thick layer. She gave him a grumpy expression as she padded down the hall, leaving paw prints on the floor which Crowley would get a lesser demon to clean up asap.

Kronos collapsed in the bathroom connected to her room and took her human form. Her wounds leaked with blood, and she hadn't even seen a small puppy hellhound trotting in. The so-ugly-its-cute thing sat next to her, nuzzling into her side. Kronos stared at it, and it wagged it's tail at her. She smiled, patting the dog.

"Someone once told me love would save us...But look at what love made us..." She said to the pup, and smiled, sadly. She heard the wolf howls from outside, and she leaned her head back against the wall with a heavy, heart-broken sigh. Those were the brothers that once loved her, but now? They were just wolves angry at her for wanting to bring her husband, their brother, back.

 

 

Dean slammed his hand on the table. "Shay! You let your sister make a deal? We can just tie that damned dog down. Who knows what he'll do to her. He'll destroy her! For all we know, she's gonna become a hell hound. She'll lose her soul..." He frowned deeply, and looked to his brother for help, "Sam! You love her...C'mon...She's being blinded by this."

"Dammit, Dean! I didn't -let- her! You let her just as much as I did! When we were eating, she was making out with Crowley!" She frowned and looked to Sam apologetically. Sam frowned and saw himself to sit down at the table, running his hand through his luscious hair. Shay looked back to Dean, her eyes red. "And she doesn't have a soul right now. At least it's not in her own possession. You realize, that if we try to take her away from Crowley, he could -crush- her soul, just for the hell of it? Because she didn't keep up her end of the deal? I'm not going to risk that. And she is NOT just a fucking dog, Dean! She is a -wolf-. Multiple hundred pound wolf. She will -not- let you get in her way, Dean. And I'm not risking that either. This was -her- choice, not yours." She pointed at him, threatening. She turned and walked down the hallway without another word.

Dean flinched and glanced at Sam, then back down the hall. He wanted to follow her, to tell her he was sorry, but he frowned down at Sam instead.

Castiel appeared in front of Shalyn when she reached her room in the Bunker. They had found it not too long ago, and it was serving very nicely for the three hunters. "There is something you should know, Shalyn..." He said, surrounding Shay in his warmth like the sun on a plain. It was nice: prickles of weightlessness running up her sides, on her arms, and through her hair. He tried to relax her...But he had to tell her something too. Shalyn gasped at the sudden feeling that took her completely off guard, but she soon felt content. She almost instantly didn't feel angry anymore, and found herself sitting on the edge of her and Dean's bed.

He stood near her, cringing a bit. "There is a flaw in Kronos's plan," he murmured quietly. "The wolf Scarecrow isn't dead," he said, staring at the relaxed woman, the one he wanted so desperately to fall for.

Shay's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open a bit. "But..." She looked away from him, trusting him completely. She would normally not trust so easily on this type of situation, but it was hard not to with such a feeling surrounding her. "Crowley made a deal with her.... He can't lie about that, can he?" She looked up to him, but instantly got lost in his eyes. She felt so calm... Almost drugged.

"Demons lie. A deal can be pulled. Scarecrow wasn't in Heaven, and Kronos wouldn't be alive if he had died. They bound souls. If he died, she'd die..."

She looked up at Castiel, confused, "what do we do?" She blinked again before closing her eyes with a sigh, "Cas, as pleasant as this feels, I really can't think straight..."

Castiel suddenly pulled his energy back, staring at her, "I'm sorry, I thought you needed to relax. The wolves are near New York right now..."

She took in a breath and whimpered a little. She missed the feeling already. She shook it off, trying to focus. As soon as she realized what was going on, her anger returned ten fold, "wait... you knew this all along?!" She stood up and walked to him, walking right up to his face, nearly nose to nose. "And you didn't TELL Kronos?!"

Castiel frowned, “I didn't know, Shalyn. Gabriel told me not long ago.”

“And seriously, why the hell is Gabriel helping us? Sam and Dean have told me just how much stuff Gabriel put them through, and he's definitely not the kind of person... or angel, or whatever, to just hand out free cookies.”

“I'm not sure, Shalyn, but we have to take the help. Kronos isn't safe with Crowley, and we know that now. We have to break her contract.”

“Right. Any ideas how?”

Castiel's eyes twitched, staring at Shalyn.

“Uh huh. Didn't think so.”

 

 

Crowley kicked at one of the hell hounds that was nuzzling his leg. "Hell hounds are not supposed to be -loved-! Intruders need to be eaten alive, not smothered in puppy kisses!" He glanced to Kronos, who was holding a hellhound puppy in her arms, petting it contently.

"If anyone walked in that gate, they know how to kill. I've taught them affection, but haven't made them forget to kill. A pack is strong if there is connection," she said, lifting her chin up as the hounds grouped around her.

"Well, we'll just have to test that, won't we? They have a soul to drag to hell tonight anyway."

"I hope you do mean they , and not me," she frowned, staring at him with her wolfish eyes.

"Oh, isn't that a lovely idea? Yes, in fact, now that you bring it up, you should lead them to their prey." He turned to walk down the hall. "No is not an answer, Kronos!”

Kronos sighed, "who is the deal?" She walked next to him and thumped the puppy's nose when he began to chew on her necklace.

"Her name is Ashlee Richford. She sold her soul to bring her cat back to life." He smirked, “the idiotic deals are always the best kind.”

"Her cat? Well, I mean, I'm letting you _borrow_ mine for my dead husband. Although, I could swear I saw his pet raven, Pumpkin, flying around the other day." She said as she walked, hounds at her heels.

Crowley glanced to her, "you know what a specific bird looks like?"

"Pumpkin wears an orange hat," she said, and slowly looked at him. "And he's particular. I've just been... thinking..."

"Oh, well... That makes sense. A bird wearing a hat. Because, you know, a bird has to have his hat.." He rolled his eyes, worry rising in his throat. He couldn't let Kronos know about Scarecrow being alive still... He smacked a hell hound on the head when it tried to nuzzle him again.

"Hey! Quit it! You'll make them not trust me. I'm alpha female now, and they look up to me. Which reminds me, if I'm their top dog, I need to be top dog around. You wanna do me a favor, Crowley?" She glanced at him nervously.

He looked to her, "depends on what the favor is, Love. And what I, personally, get out of it.... And whether or not we seal the deal with a kiss." He smirked a little.

"Just a display. If you would. It's a little low of such a...classy man, but I need to show the hounds I'm top dog... so... if we could wrestle..."

Crowley stopped walking, staring at her. "You want me to submit to you?" He blinked at her, his eyes wide. "You have -got- to be kidding me."

"Well! Only so they think you have! I'd give you whatever you wanted, I just...I need full control over these hounds, and then you'll have even more efficient killing machines."

"And how would we make it look like I submit to you without actually submitting to you?" He raised a brow, looking at her with suspicion.

"Well... we'll do a mock battle in front of the hounds. I know you're top dog around here, but, they don't need to know that," she said, flushing a bit. "We just kinda.. .wrestle. I pin you, you submit, and... well... that's it..." She murmured.

"And what do I get out of it? Since you're the one making the deal." He blinked. That felt very odd on his tongue...

She smiled warily at him. "I'll let you torture me," she nodded. "Only for an hour, but dish out all your goodies on me. Let's see what you got, Crowley."

Crowley's eyes went wide and a smile formed on his lips, "well, it looks like we have ourselves a deal then! Pucker up, buttercup." He closed his eyes and poked his lips out make a kissie face.

 

The submitting had been a success, even though Crowley didn't ever want to admit to it. Ever since then, however, Kronos had trained the hellhounds like they had never been trained before. They did _anything_ she asked, and didn't dare mess with her. It was all part of Crowley's master plan, which was going much better than expected. Kronos was finding her love of being an alpha again, and soon, he thought, she was going to want to rebuild the Advent. She seemed to be gaining a soft spot for the King as well, which was going to make him nearly unstoppable when Kronos had a pack of snarling werewolves and hellhounds bowing to her. Sam, Dean, and Shalyn were going to be forced to become allies with him eventually, and with everyone on his side, he wouldn't just be the King of Hell, but the King of countless things.

Kronos laid against one of the largest of Crowley's hounds, who apparently had a crush on her. Kronos pet his head boredly, staring into the forest from the back deck of Crowley's manor.

“Hey, Kron,” a man with long, spiked blond hair and dark blue eyes smiled at her as he approached. He was handsome, wearing an elegant black suit and red tie. He wasn't like most of Crowley's other demons. He seemed to enjoy spending time with Kronos, learning about her past and listening to her talk about Scarecrow. He seemed to actually care, and Kronos almost had the mind to ask if he was actually a real demon. That is, until she saw the man slaughtering people with his eyes pure black.

The hounds around Kronos gave him a growl, but Kronos shushed them as she smiled at the man, “Hi, Carl. Don't mind them. They're just... DOWN!” She shouted at the hounds, and they lowered their heads. “They're just being grumpy bastards.”

Carl eyed the hounds, his lip twitching a little as if attempting to growl back at them.

Kronos smiled at Carl, sweetly, as she patted the dog's faces. "Meh, what's up in the world of Carl?" She asked and smiled sweetly at him while the dog licked her face a bit.

Carl hesitantly looked to the hounds and brought a hand up to pet one, only to get snapped at. "How do you make them so tame, Kronos? Nothing much... Ya know... killin' people and such. Nothing big." He shrugged.

"I'm a werewolf, and I wrestled Crowley to be the alpha female," she said proudly, beaming. A hound shifted and licked her wrist, and she smiled at it.

Carl blinked at Kronos, "you wrestled Crowley? You... -wrestled- Crowley?" His eyes went wide.

She laughed, "I did! Why do you ask?" She glanced at him, raising a white brow and cocking her head gently to the side, her different colored eyes glittering.

"I just..." He looked away from her to the hounds. "He didn't kill you. That's surprising." He shrugged. "You guys have a thing or something?"

Kronos's face turned red, "w-what? No! No not at all!" She stared at her, covering her face from the blush.

"O-oh, I see.... It's cause he's a demon, huh?" He looked to her, almost hurt, before a small smirk perked up his lips.

She flushed deeply. "It's not that... He's... well... He's the King of hell. I'm a wolf...I'm here to bring my dead husband back... I... I can't..."

"Uh huh..." He smirked and pushed himself up, brushing off his suit. "I see it, Kronos. Even you may not realize it, but I see it." He watched her, "soon, Kronos. You'll see it too."

* * *

Citations: 

Original Photo of Carl: <http://www.deviantart.com/art/Photo-Fun-276985376>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and content that are NOT from Supernatural DO belong to me and my friend Sara Crabtree. Do not use them without our permission. Everything Supernatural related is NOT ours. Sara's book about Kronos and the other characters will be coming out soon, and we have taken the liberty of writing the first cross over for it.
> 
> Once again, PLEASE DO NOT USE THE CONTENT OR CHARACTERS, NOT RELATED TO SUPERNATURAL, WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION.
> 
> (larger pictures of Fenrir and Skoll will be in the next chapter)

* * *

"Would it be possible, Moose... I'd like... to ask you a favor... Sam. When you were confessing... What did you say? I only ask because, my given history, raises the question... Where do I start? To even look for... forgiveness?" Crowley sat in the chair at the church, tears in his eyes. All of the thoughts racing in his head where proving to be too much. He felt like he was about to explode; although, so did Sam.

Sam was so close to finishing the trials. He was only an hour away from finishing the trials. From closing the Gate of Hell. Abbadon was now long gone, as far as he knew, and there was nothing left to keep him from purifying Crowley.

“You can start with this,” Sam raised the needle to Crowley's neck, and Crowley tilted his head to the side to take it. There was nothing left he could do, and all he wanted now was to be forgiven. For everything he had ever done. He just wanted it all to be over...

Just then, the doors of the church flew open, and standing in the archway was Kronos in her wolf form. Sam could see broken shards of metal and glass in her fur, and he wondered just what she had been through to get here. She was covered, stained even, in blood, and she limped into the church, a growl in her voice, “step aside, Winchester!”

A young man, the demon that Kronos knew as Carl, stepped in behind her without a scratch on him. His hands were in his pockets, and he just frowned at Sam. Carl had become one of Kronos's best friends over the months, and she realized that he would be one of the demons she would miss the most after her deal was up. It was five months until Kronos was finally going to see her husband again, and she found the time was beginning to slow at it got closer.

Sam jumped as he looked to Kronos. He frowned and blinked at her, looking horrified. “You're... You're _saving_ him?!” Sam shouted to her, pulling the needle out of Crowley's neck when the blood had been injected and dropping it to the floor.

"Move towards him, and I'll make sure you're first in my new werewolf pack," she said, staring at Sam, her tail raised. Her blue eye had been sealed shut with a wound, leaving her right eye, the bright yellow-amber one, glowing at the man. Sam frowned deeply at her and glanced to Crowley. He looked numb, lifeless almost. Sam could see Crowley's thoughts were making him become overwhelmed.

Sam stood up straight, trying so hard not to fall over. "What the hell happened to you, Kronos? You used to be one of us. Shalyn has been worried sick about you... And this is how you repay her? This is how you repay all of us? By being a demon's bitch?"

Kronos snarled, blood dripping from her face, "what happened to _you_ , Sammy? Afraid of the big bad wolf, are we?" She moved toward Sam slowly, leading him to back up against the wall. She stood in front of Crowley, protective.

"Kronos..?" Crowley 's voice was soft and he glanced slowly up to her, "Kronos, don't hurt him." Sam looked to Crowley, a little amused that a demon was telling a wolf not to hurt him, but hey, he wasn't going to complain right now. Sam locked his jaw, staring intensely at the girl that had been part of the family only a while ago.

"Kronos, he could be human again. Just... let me finish this."

"Sammy, look at you! If you do this, you'll die just as much as you'll replace Hell's King. And, sure, Crowley is no saint, but there will be a bigger, badder demon in place. Would you really want Abbadon in charge of Hell?" She took another step toward Sam, shaking her large head. "Back down, Sam Winchester..."

"If I do this, there won't be a demon we have to worry about. The Gates of Hell will be closed, Kronos. No more demons to worry about, and Crowley gets a free ticket to live life." Sam winced a little at his arms, feeling like his bones were on fire.

"No. I won't let you do this, Sam Winchester. You'll have to kill me first. I have a part of a deal to keep." She took a step forward, bristled, getting ready to fight.

Sam glared at her, barely having enough energy to stand properly. "I'm not going to fight you, Kronos. You are still my friend."

Crowley looked up at Sam, then to Kronos, repeating, "Kronos, don't hurt Moose."

She stopped her growling, staring at Sam. One of her back legs gave out, and she stumbled, barely keeping herself up as her other legs trembled. She had fought every sorta thing to get here.. Hounds, demons, even an angel or two. "Let him go, Sammy," she whispered. "Please..."

Sam backed up and lowered himself against the wall, staring at the wolf and the King. He hadn't even realized that a second demon was in the room, and as long as he wasn't killing anything, he honestly didn't care much at this point.

“I can't, Kronos. I have to do this. Don't you want all the demons to be locket in Hell?”

Kronos glanced over her shoulder to the demon standing at the back of the church. Carl frowned slightly, but nodded, “I'll be fine, Kronos. I promise.” He smiled softly at her. Kronos turned to Sam again.

“There can't be any exceptions?”

“You want there to be?” Sam narrowed his eyes toward Carl, who stepped to the three others.

“Carl isn't like the other demons, Sammy.”

“That's what I said about Ruby,” Sam glared weakly at Carl. Carl glanced to Kronos.

“He's right, Kronos. You shouldn't trust a demon. I'll be fine.”

“You'll be in Hell, Carl,” Kronos frowned.

“Kronos. Just do it. Just let him close the gates. Crowley can go free, Abbadon will be locked in... Don't worry about me,” Carl gave her a reassuring smile which made Kronos swear he wasn't a demon. He couldn't be... Yet he was... She sighed and slowly nodded to Sam.

“What about the hellhounds?” She laid down next to Crowley, staring at Sam.

“I'm sure they'll be locked up too,” Carl answered for Sam. Kronos lowered her head onto her paws and closed her eyes. The hounds had become more of a second family to her, and of course... She had to loose them now too. At least she'd have Crowley, right? Wow, what a depressing thought. It was only for five more months... Then she'd have Scarecrow back.

 

The next half hour was quiet, even with four beings in the room. Once it was time for Crowley to be purified, Sam pushed himself up and got prepared. Kronos whimpered a little, watching Sam. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, but there wasn't anything she could do now. Sam walked to Crowley, running Ruby's knife into the skin of his palm. Carl and Kronos perked up a little when his arms began to pump with light. Sam sighed nervously, staring at Kronos.

“I hope you can come back to me, Dean, and Shay after this is over. Shalyn misses you,” he said softly. He missed her too. More than anything. But he wasn't going to get sappy right now. He raised his hand to Crowley.

Once again, suddenly, the doors of the church slammed open, but now Dean stood there.

“Sammy, stop!” Dean shouted, and again, Sam jumped. Only this time, Kronos stood in the corner, growling low at Dean. She didn't know what his intentions were with Crowley, but she was ready to kill both brothers if she had to.

This time, however, Sam had found his strength to fight for what he knew was right. Sam pointed to Crowley, gathering all of his strength to stand up to his brother, “look at him... Look at him! Look at how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!”

“Think about it. Think about what we know... Pulling souls from Hell. Curing demons, Hell, ganking a hell hound,” Dean snapped back at Sam. Kronos growled a bit louder. Hell no. There was no 'ganking' her family! She took a step toward the older brother, but Carl grabbed a handful of her fur. She glanced over her shoulder to see him shaking his head. Dean narrowed his eyes at Kronos, but continued speaking to Sam, “we have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide, here.... But I can't do it without you...”

“You can barely do it -with- me,” Sam said tearfully. Dean tilted his head a little. That took him off guard... “I mean you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?”

“C'mon, man, that's not what I meant,” Dean shook his head.

“No, it's _exactly_ what you meant... You wanna know what I confessed in there?” Sam motioned to the broken down confession box in the back of the room. Kronos glanced to the box a bit confused. “What my greatest sin was? Was how many time I let you down,” Sam managed to get out. “... I can't do that again...”

“Sam-”

“What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted? Again? I mean who're you going to turn to next time? Another angel? Another… Another vampire?” Sam choked a little, thinking of Shalyn. It was only a matter of time before Dean put Shalyn before his own brother, most likely sooner rather than later. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother-”

“Hold on, hold on!”

Sam took in a few deep breath and continued, “I see how close you're getting with Shalyn, Dean... I love her like family, but I can't stand to watch you falling for another monster.”

“Sammy, don't you _dare_ ,” Dean warned, glaring at his brother. “Don't you dare call her that.”

“She is, Dean! Just like Kronos,” Sam shot a glare to the wolf in the corner. Kronos blinked her eye at the younger Winchester, feeling her heart shatter into tiny, unrecoverable pieces. Dean glanced to Kronos, frowning deeply at her.

“Sam,” Dean tried again, but was cut off.

“No, Dean! She _betrayed_ us. For a _demon_. For _Crowley_. She's his buddy now, and it's only a matter of time before Shalyn does the same. You have no idea what's it's like to be betrayed by the girl you love, and I can't see you be with Shalyn anymore, Dean. She's poison to you.”

“That's my sister you're talking about, Winchester!” Kronos snapped, attempting a lunge at Sam, only to be stopped by Carl again.

Dean held his hand up to Kronos, motioning for her to stay silent, “you _seriously_ think that? Because none of it... _None_ _of it_ is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said and done some stuff that has sent you back on your heels. But, Sammy... C'mon... I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard,” Dean motioned to Crowley, “and all the sons of bitches that killed Mom _walk_ because of you. Don't you _dare_ think that there is anything, past or _present_ , that I would put in front of you! It has _never_ been like that. Never. I need you to see that.... I'm begging you.”

Kronos frowned in the corner and took a step back. As much as she hated to hear that Dean would most likely kill Shalyn for his brother, she would have said the exact same thing to Shalyn in this case. There was nothing she would put in front of her family. Nothing.

Sam took a step back, avoiding looking at Kronos entirely now. He looked to his bleeding hand before his brother, “how do I stop...?”

Dean took a step toward his brother, “just let it go.”

“I can't... It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like.”

“Hey,” Dean pulled a cloth from his back pocket, wrapping it around Sam's hand, “listen to me. We will figure it out. Okay?” Dean smiled reassuringly. “Just like we always do... C'mon,” he pulled Sam into a tight hug. “Just let it go. Let it go, brother...”

It only took a few seconds for the light radiating in Sam's arms to die out. The brothers smiled at each other. That was it. That was the end. The trial had been passed over. But they thought too soon. Sam practically threw himself down to the ground in tremendous pain, letting out a loud yell. Kronos perked up fast, and Carl's eyes went wide.

“Sammy!” Kronos rushed to him, but Dean already had his arm around his brother, rushing him out to the car. Sam let out another tremendous scream, falling against the side of the Impala. Castiel was no where in sight, no matter how loud Dean cried out, and all of them had a horrible feeling that this was going to be it. The three of them watched the countless number of flashes shoot across the sky. The angels were falling from Heaven, and Sam was about to die. There was no telling where Cas was now, and Dean prayed to God that Shalyn had found Kevin to keep him safe. Sam threw his head back against the Impala, his bones on fire.

“Sammy, you're gunna be okay, man...” Dean frowned at his brother, tears in his eyes.

“I might know of a way to help him,” Kronos looked to Dean, lowering her head.

"I don't like that hungry look, Kronos," he warned. "Ooooh no, you're not turning my brother into a nasty wolf thing like you."

Kronos bared her teeth, "it might save him!"

“He'll be a monster!" Dean snapped.

"He already is one! And stop looking at me like I'm something of a nightmare."

Dean frowned even more before looking to his brother. Right now, it could save his life, and that was the most important thing. He would be so much stronger, and he prayed so hard that it would work out for the better. Without Dean's word of approval, Kronos opened her mouth and locked down on Sam's arm, piercing through the tender flesh. Dean winced at the sound of muscles popping. It seemed like Sam's screamed couldn't get any louder, but they did. He only lasted a few more seconds of incredible pain before collapsing, limp on his brother.

“Sam? Sam!” Dean cried out to him.

Kronos stared at Sam and cocked her head, listening to his heart. "He'll make it," she whispered, and glanced at Dean. "He won't be happy when he wakes up. I have to leave. When a werewolf bites a human, that newly created werewolf will desire the one who did this... And by desire, I mean... desire," she smirked. "Make sure he's safe. Keep him away from girls. Sex as a newly turned is suppose to be amazing."

Dean frowned and nodded slowly as Kronos trotted into the church. Carl had taken the liberty of unhooking Crowley from his chains, and she stopped when she realized that Carl had to have stepped into the demons traps to get to him. Kronos narrowed her eyes to the demon that had Crowley's arm draped over his shoulder.

“How did you get him out?” Kronos asked suspiciously.

Carl reached into his pocket, pulling out a small silver knife. He motioned to the devil's trap that he had stabbed, “I know what I'm doing, Kronos.”

She nodded slowly, but something was off. She couldn't place it yet, but she knew. “Can we go home?”

Crowley nodded slowly, and Carl reached out to take a bit of Kronos's fur. In an instant, they were gone.

 

Shalyn had the gas petal to the floor of her truck. She leaned forward a bit to get a better look through the windshield at the thousands of lights falling from the sky.

“The hell?” She asked herself quietly, not paying a whole lot of attention to the road. She should have been though, because she gasped and slammed hard on her breaks, screeching to a halt when she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. She panted and ran her hands over her face, trying to compose herself. After a moment, she took a step out of the truck, pulling her jacket around her to shield herself from the wind.

“Sir, are you alright?” It was then that she saw that the man was wearing a tan trenchcoat. He was now off to the side of the road, and he turned at the sound of her voice.

“Shalyn?”

“Cas?” Shay's eyes blinked with confusion, and she rushed to him. “What the hell, Cas? What're you doing in the middle of the street?”

“I...” Castiel glanced around as if trying to figure out exactly where he was, “I'm not sure. But Metatron took my grace. He took it for a spell to cast out the angels from Heaven... I didn't know. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, hey... Cas...” Shay frowned and wrapped her arms around him in a kind hug. “Everyone makes mistakes... Even angels. Everything will be okay. I promise.” She smiled up at him.

“Shalyn... Sam and Dean...” Castiel frowned down at her, trying to find his words. “Did Sam finish the trials?”

“I... think so. That was the plan, right? Why wouldn't he have?”

“Sam is going to die if he finishes them. It was God's intention to have it be the ultimate sacrifice. He cannot finish them, Shalyn.”

Shay stared at Cas. Sam? Was going to die? No... he couldn't... Sam had become a brother to her over this time... He could just die now. “Get in the car,” she commanded.

The car ride to the church was long, awkward, and silent. Castiel continued to shift around uncomfortably in his seat belt, not used to being so restrained. As for Shalyn, she looked deep in thought. What if Sam was already dead? The truck pulled up to the church just as Shalyn spotted three figuring vanishing into thin air in the dark of the building. She turned the truck off and hopped down, rushing over to the brothers. Sam seemed to be passed out, and Dean was attempting to move him, but without much luck.

“Where the hell have you been, Cas?” Dean snapped, his eyes locked onto Cas, who was now standing in front of the three. Shalyn crouched down to hoist Sam up easily into the Impala. Dean helped, but it was obvious that Shay could handle it on her own.

“Metatron took my grace, Dean...” Cas replied, seeming to be quite ashamed of himself. Dean turned to the once-angel, stopping in his tracks. Could this night get -any- worse? Dean nodded slowly and walked to his friend.

“Hey, like I told Sam. We'll figure it out like we always do...”

“Sam. Did he finish the trials?” Cas pushed past Dean to step closer to the Impala. Shalyn was moving Sam's feet into the back of the car. She had checked for a pulse, and she seemed satisfied enough right now to find that he was at least still alive.

“I stopped him before he could. But he collapsed...” Dean said anxiously, “Kronos bit him as to save him.”

Shalyn turned, hooving over Sam in the back of the Impala. Her eyes narrowed a little toward Dean, “say what?”

“She turned him,” Dean repeated, and it seemed to just now hit him that his brother was now a werewolf. He brought his hand to his mouth and turned from her, staring over the church. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to just mull this whole thing over. His brother had just been on the verge of death, and was now a werewolf... His best friend, who should be an angel, now lost his mojo... It was now clear that Kronos, one of the most powerful pureblood werewolves, was now loyal to Crowley, the King of Hell, who was now somewhat human again.... The angels were now falling every-which-way, and would most likely love to have Castiel's head on a plate. They were _screwed_.

Shalyn closed her eyes and shook her head. She took a glance over Sam, “hang in there, Sammy. You'll feel better soon.” She pulled herself out of the car, closing the door behind her to look to Dean.

“I can take care of him. You take care of Cas,” she stepped to Dean, placing her hand on his back gently.

“No... I need to stay with him. I need to make sure he's okay,” Dean turned to look down at Shalyn with teary eyes. “Just... go take Cas somewhere to eat. I bet he's starving. Just...” He glanced to the Impala, spotting an unconscious Sam laying in the back seat. He looked to Shalyn, moving his hand to her cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow. Work on getting Cas somewhere safe. I'm sure there will be lots of angels out looking for him.” Dean leaned down to give Shalyn a slow, gentle kiss before rushing off to take Sam back to their hotel. This night really needed to just be over...

Shalyn watched the Impala take off before turning toward Cas, “c'mon, Featherless, let's get you some food.”

 

 

The two demons and werewolf landed in Crowley's office.

Kronos was exhausted. The overgrown wolf didn't even bother to morph back into her human form as she collapsed onto the ground with a loud huff. Carl frowned and crouched next to her, beginning to pick some of the shards of glass out of her fur. Crowley had already found the bottle of Craig he kept in his office and was downing it in large gulps.

“Carl, you can go...” Crowley said as he walked to Kronos. Carl glanced up to his boss and slowly nodded with a, 'yes, sir,' before standing and leaving the room. Kronos blinked her eyes with her head in her paws, whimpering.

'I'm so pathetic,' Kronos thought to herself. She had been, literally, to Hell and back before, and a few fights with a few demons and angels shouldn't have left her like this.

Crowley lowered himself to the ground, setting the bottle of bourbon onto the ground, “just rest, Kronos. As long as you need to.”

Her wolfish black lips twitched into something that Crowley could have guessed counted as a smile, “you sure you aren't human?” A few drops of blood dripped onto the floor from her mouth as she glanced over him with her yellow eye.

“I'm... not certain,” Crowley picked up the bottle again and took a long swig before laying against a spot of Kronos's fur that hadn't been wounded. He closed his eyes and sighed, “I've done to many awful things...”

Kronos shook him off her gently, and once he sat back up, she returned to her human form. Blood squirted from some of the wounds filled with foreign masses, making Kronos's legs give out. She panted as she began to pluck things from her skin, shutting her eyes tight with pain.

“Kronos...” Crowley frowned and grabbed her arm gently to pull her closer to him. “Stop. Just stop. Let me. Just relax,” he took over after setting the bottle down again. As soon as he pulled the things from her wounds, they instantly began to heal, sealing up like nothing had ever been there.

The girl closed her eyes and bit her lip as he tugged on a stubborn piece of metal that had lodged itself into her side. She concentrated on her breathing, and before she knew it, she was realizing just how much the last trial had changed her King. What had happened exactly? He was being... sweet...

Crowley had to admit: she was one strong puppy. He had shoved shards of things into people he had tortured before, let them rot for a while, and then pulled them out with a laugh before for torture; he had loved the screams and whimpers they would make... But Kronos barely let out a heavy breath as he wiggled a slice of wood out of her shoulder that had splintered.

“Consider this your torture that we had planned,” Crowley mumbled behind her. Her lips curled into a smile and she nodded.

It took a while for all of the objects to be plucked from her. Occasionally, he would stop to take a drink, and would offer the bottle to Kronos after he finished gulping it down. After an hour or so, Crowley finished his work and stared at her back with a blank expression.

“Crowley?” Kronos turned, and Crowley glanced to the bottle on the floor to keep from looking at her bare body. She smiled a little and brought her hands to his scuffy beard, turning his head to force him to look into her eyes. Her wounds were still slowly healing, but her eye seemed to be stubbornly remaining swollen. Kronos gave him a long stare before leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

Crowley blinked a few times before finally relaxing to kiss her back. After a while, he brought his hand to her cheek. With that, she crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him deeper. It seemed to feel like hours later to Crowley when he finally pulled away and rested his head against hers with a small, content smile. The feeling of happiness was odd to him, but he liked it.

She eyed him carefully, but a smile was on her face. "You seem different," she whispered softly, sitting in his lap. Her bloody, semi-tangled hair clung to her.

He smiled a bit more down at her, "I feel different. I'm not sure if I like all of it yet... But I do like this." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "I haven't felt... I've been so numb for so long..."

“Why?” She stared at him unmoving.

"I..." He closed his eyes tight, holding his breath for a moment. "I've done such awful things, Kronos... For so long. And I was so... It didn't even register to me what I was doing. Now, it's just all there, lingering. How can I make up for everything I've done?"

She frowned, "I still haven't been forgiven for many of things I've done. I just...I try...I know you've done a lot... Remember what you've done... don't forget it. But don't dwell on it." She stroked his cheek. She liked this new Crowley...

"Kronos... I have to tell you something..." He said this in a quiet voice, nearly a whisper, as if trying to avoid it at all costs. He opened his eyes to look into hers.

“What is it?” She whispered back, rubbing his cheek.

He grabbed her hand to stop her, and he looked at her. He pursed his lips before starting, "Scarecrow. He's alive already.... He always has been."

“What?” Her smile fell away, and she stared at him. She pulled away and studied him for a moment. Tears came to her eyes, then anger, then betrayal. "Where is he?!" She yanked away from him and stood, glaring down at him with dangerous eyes. "And my soul? And how would you figure this would work? You made a deal with me!"

Crowley stayed on the ground, feeling like he would fall over if he stood with how much alcohol he had drunk. He looked to the bottle of scotch and glared at it a little. "He's asleep. He's been that way all along. I was... am... a demon. Deals are what we live off of."

She backed away from him. Her eyes had so much hurt in them as she spoke coldly, "Why did you make a deal with me, Crowley?"

"Honestly, I needed one of you in your Winchester posse on my side. All of you together was too much to handle. I had plans for later on, but they won't be taking place now." He pushed himself up, stumbling a little in the process. "The deal is off now. Scarecrow will be yours by morning."

She helped him stand slowly. "S-scarecrow? But he's asleep...but...I..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't say how she had fallen for the demon...

Crowley watched her. "Say the word, darling, and he'll be yours. Unless you really do want to finish off the year."

"I made my part of the deal...I'll keep it," she murmured, helping him towards his bedroom as he wobbled along.

Crowley leaned against her, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. "If you change your mind, let me know. But I appreciate it," he blinked at his words. A sudden feeling of hate grumbled in the pit of his stomach. He knew the demon was still there, and it was screaming at him for becoming soft.

She nodded, walking with him. "So, I don't have to get tortured, right?" She laughed.

"No, you barely got out of that one, love," he snorted with a hint of laughter. That feeling bubbled up inside him again, but he ignored it. Kronos helped him into his room, and as soon as he hit the bed, he passed out. Kronos watched him for a moment before sighing and turning away to go think about what the hell was going on.

 

Shay was sleeping on her bed, her fingers intertwined on her stomach as she slept. If Castiel had made any noise during the night, she sure didn't hear it. She blinked her eyes open, looking to the side where Dean usually slept. A hint of worry hit her when she didn't see Dean there, but then she remembered that she was bunking with Castiel right now. She stood and shifted her jeans a bit. She despised sleeping in pants, but for the sake of both her and Cas, she had to make the exception.

Castiel was passed out on the second bed in the room of the hotel they had gotten last night. Shay had fed him, showed him a few basics about living life (she refused to show him how to use the bathroom), and told him to get some sleep. She was planning on taking him to a friend she knew from before meeting Kronos by the name of Beth. She had no idea where Beth was, but she knew where to start.

In the Kingdom of Romand, where Shalyn was from, she knew several people with special powers and abilities. Beth was a vampire and sorceress from the southern town of Saxton, and lived in a huge black castle named Bathory. Before she was a vampire, she was a human with two children. A wicked man by the name of Slydur had bitten her and killed her oldest son, and he swore that Beth would be forever under his control. Shalyn was one of the people that helped kill Slydur and get Beth's soul back. Shalyn hadn't seen Beth in probably 300 years, but that wasn't going to stop her from going to find her.

Cas woke up, slowly, groggy, glancing around. He buried his face into the pillow for a moment, sighing, and picked his head up, his hair a mess. "Uh..." He said and saw Shay, giving a weak smile.

Shay pulled herself out of bed and yawned loudly with a stretch. "You need a shower, sweetie," she walked to him and pulled a twig from his hair. She eyed it for a moment before poking his cheek with her finger.

Castiel groaned, and moved away from her and her poking. "A shower?" He asked, staring at her through the pillow, with mild hatred for his sleepiness.

She giggled and nodded, "I can't show you how to take a shower though. Taking a shower with someone else is only for couples. But if you do need help, I'll be right out here. Just... make sure you have at least a towel around your waist before you come out."

Castiel glanced at her. "What's wrong with me not?" As an angel, the idea of clothes was strange to him, as Adam and Eve both had no clothes on. He found nakedness nothing of an odd matter to deal with, so he didn't understand the concept. Especially since Kronos was always naked anyway.

She thought about it a moment. She would have said, 'I don't want you to be embarrassed' or 'it wouldn't be polite', but neither of those really would make sense to him. "Uhm... Well... Usually, only people who want to have sex get naked in front of each other," she blinked. That's not exactly what she wanted to say, but... Oh well.

"Sex?" He said, cocking his head to the side. "I don't...understand that..." He said, confused by the thought of people being so against being naked. He sat up, and sudden worry came across his face. "Shalyn!" He looked to her, alarmed.

“What?” Her eyes went wide and her hand came to her face, assuming that there was a spider on it or the like.

"There's something -in- my pants," Castiel frowned, deeply. He was very concerned for his well being, and he shifted, staring at Shalyn with a horrified expression.

Shay burst into laughter, toppling over onto the bed and holding her stomach. "OH MY GOD." She threw her head back into the pillows, not being able to breathe for several seconds. Cas's first morning wood, and she was the one who had to explain it to him. She could have so much fun with this.

Castiel frowned even more. "Shalyn!”

She decided not to torture him, and just be blunt. She was grinning from ear to ear, trying -so- hard to stop laughing. She blushed a little and burst into more giggles to try to hide it. "It's normal, Cas. I promise. It won't be like that for very long. You can rel-.." She giggled and shook her head. She didn't want to show him how to relieve himself... "Just go take a shower, Cas."

He frowned at her and stood, waddling to the bathroom. Shay began to laugh into her pillow, nearly screaming into it. Omg, that actually just happened. That could have probably been the best moment of her life yet. She would -have- to bring this up to Cas's children if he ever had any later on.

After composing herself, she grabbed her cellphone off of the nightstand between the beds and tapped the glass in thought. No new messages, no missed calls. She wondered if Dean was up yet, or if he had slept at all. She wanted to know if Sam had actually made it through the night, but she assumed Dean would have called her if he hadn't. And she was here babysitting a fallen angel, a fallen angel who may or may not be completely in love her, until they found somewhere safe away from the other angels.

Shay flipped through the contacts on her phone to look for anyone who might be of help, but realized she really needed more friends, most of her friends were male werewolves, and just how many connections she had to Dean and Sam before meeting them.

 

Azul

Bellum

Bobby

Dean

Ellen

Fenrir

Garth

Kronos

Jo

Nadia

Octavius

Skadi

Skoll

Sam

Tyr

 

She moved to her text messages, flipping through a few of the conversations boredly:

 

Nothing else from Dean... Right. Next:

 

Shay winced. He -was- just asking how she was. Although, maybe he should have the both of them a bit better. Shay recalled talking to Fenrir after that, and she was correct:

 

 

 

“Cas, you okay in there?” Shay glanced up when she realized it had been a good 20 minutes at least that she was debating texting someone out of boredom. The shower turned off not two seconds later, and after a few more moment, Cas came out holding a towel around him, his teeth chattering.

Shay grinned big and stood up to walk over to him. He hunched over a little, his eyes staring at her with great intensity. Even though he had lost his mojo, his eyes still had that crazy spark in them. Shay pulled the towel from him and wiggled it over his dripping hair.

“I thought you didn't want me to be naked,” Cas said quietly with a shiver.

“Yeah, well... I gotta help you. And it's not like I haven't seen it before.” Once she was done, she wrapped the towel around him again and gave him a smile. She sighed when she spotted he already had a bit of scruff on his jaw. “Dean will have to show you how to shave. I can't help you with that one.”

By this time, Cas had warmed up and was staring at the vampire calmly. He seemed to ignore her, and he grabbed her wrist with the hand that wasn't keeping the towel around him. Shay blinked and looked up into his eyes, his calmness washing over her.

“Cas...” She frowned a bit up at him as if he was going to pour his heart out to her. And in fact, that's exactly what he did.

“Shay... every time I think about you, this heart speeds up. Your laugh, your smile...” He stared at her, pulling her a bit closer to him. “I have no intentions of hurting Dean... But... I...” He frowned, “I don't know what I'm doing... I don't...”

"Cas... There's so much that just... wouldn't work. First, I'm with Dean. And I can't hurt him. Second, you just became a human. You don't know what your feeling yet. I don't mean to sound rude, but it's true... And third, you're an angel. I mean you're fallen right now, but what if you get your 'mojo' back? I'm a vampire, Cas. Angels can kill a vampire with just a touch if they want. It would be so beyond dangerous in so many ways." She looked down at the floor. Was she actually considering this?

Castiel frowned deeply. "I wouldn't want to be an angel if that meant I could be with you. I...I don't care anymore, Shalyn. You're considering this as much as I am." He said standing straight and holding the towel still. "Honestly."

She eyes flickered up to him, "but Dean..." She mentally kicked herself. What the hell was she doing?! She and Cas could not be a thing. Period. She didn't like him like that... Or... did she?

Castiel stared at her, and in a moment of 'I might lose this.' He stood fully, and dropped his towel in order to cup her cheeks with his palms. "Look at me," he said gruffly. "An angel isn't suppose to feel this way about anything in existence. You asked me if I had ever been in love... Yes. With you. I put you before myself, before Kronos, even before Sam and Dean.”

“Cas...” Shay frowned up at him, glancing over his face. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Cas... I can't hurt Dean. I'm sorry. I just... can't."

Castiel frowned deeply and slowly nodded. His hand stayed on her cheek as she opened her eyes to see his unintentional, absolute sadness covering his face. 'This could be your only chance. You know you want to. Once he's an angel again, you may not even be able to touch him...' She shook her head as she thought, 'I'm so going to regret this,' and grabbed his cheeks with both hands. She stood on her toes to press her lips to his passionately, planting them there for a good while.

Cas let out a breathy moan against her lips as he deepened the kiss and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her tight, grabbing a small strand of her hair to play with. Shay wrapped her arms around his neck in return, their bodies pressing together firmly. Something felt so... right about this. Then why did it have to be so wrong for a vampire and an angel to be together?

Completely disregarding everything else, Castiel walked her back and pushed her back on his bed, earning an 'eep!' from Shay. He grabbed her face again as he crawled over her, continuing to kiss her as deep and passionate as he knew how. He had to admit. He learned a lot from the pizza man.

She kissed him back for a few minutes before finally pulling away with a giggle, “Cas, no more.”

Cas nodded down at her before returning his lips to hers. Obviously, to him, 'no more' didn't mean stopping. Just not going any farther. Shay smirked and returned all of his kisses as she ran her hands over his back.

“Cas, stop,” she giggled again after a while, pushing her palm against his bare chest a bit. “Calm down.”

Castiel finally pulled away to look at her, but frowned a little, “I'm sorry. I didn't... know what came over me.” He sat up a bit and crawled off of her, feeling like he had gone too far.

“It's alright. Get dressed. We should go find Sam and Dean,” Shay frowned at the thought of telling this to Dean. Cas got dressed as Shay grabbed her phone to call the oldest Winchester.

“Hey, Dean,” Shay said quietly. Cas watched her as he wiggled his pants on.

“Hey, how's it going?”

Shay avoided the question, “how's Sam?”

“That bad, huh? He's fine compared to last night. He was a woman. Bad.”

“Don't give it to him, Dean. Please don't...” She said as if she had experience.

“I won't,” he replied. “We need to get a hold of Kronos. She's the only one of us that actually knows what she's doing.”

“And how do we do that?”

“We'll find a way, Shay. Where're you at?”

Cas stood in front of Shay now, staring with thoughtful eyes. Shay stared back at him, shifting a little uncomfortably. Even as a human, Cas still had that odd, look-into-your-soul expression on his face most of the time. Being a once-soulless vampire, it made Shay a bit anxious. “The only motel on 6th Street,” she said quietly to Dean.

“Alright. Sam and I will be there as soon as we can.”

Shay ended the call and looked to Cas, “Cas, can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.”

“How much do you know about me?”

“A lot. I know you are from another world,” he tilted his head to the side.

“Go on...”

“The world is found in Ireland, it's called Romand. No one can go in out out except by a very specific object. There is a type of portal to the land from Earth. It used to be lead by Calan, but the leadership went to Kelen and Nayra after Calan died-”

“Calan did -not- die, Cas,” she pointed at him warningly. “He -left-.”

Cas raised a brow and opened his mouth to argue, but he remembered Dean teaching him not to question it when someone snapped at him. “After Calan left, of course.”

“What else? What about my life there?”

Cas's eyes narrowed his eyes a bit at her, “you left with Slant and arrived in France, where you met Kronos...”

“Before that...”

Castiel stared at her a while, looking a little confused, “I... don't... know. I can't see anything before that.”

Shalyn nodded and walked past him to go gussy up in the mirror. Castiel stared at her, his mind wandering around the question. Why exactly -couldn't- he see her past before she left Romand before he had become a human? There was so much he didn't know about her. A whole 200 years, just... not there. He hadn't even thought about it before then.

“Why can't I see that far back?” Castiel asked Shay, but it was half to himself as well.

“Dunno,” she said, poking her eyes with an eyeliner stick. “Maybe it has something to do with Romand itself?”

“What happened before you left?”

Shay eyed herself in the mirror before continuing poking herself with makeup, “Dean is coming over. We are going to figure out what to do with Sammy, and how to get Kronos to help us.”

Castiel opened his mouth to ask the question again, but was cut off with Shalyn asking if he was hungry and pulling him out to the Denny's next door.

 

 

Kronos had been barking commands at demons all day, having offered Crowley the day off. She hadn't realized that running Hell was like an actual job. Crowley never talked about how he had to make sure the demons in ranks were doing what they were suppose to, torturing them when they weren't (or ordering them to be tortured), calling the hellhounds to retrieve those whose time was up... At the end of the day, Kronos was exhausted. Kronos sat on Crowley's desk now, petting the hellhound puppy who wasn't going to be small enough to hold a few weeks from now. Crowley watched her from over his book he had been greatly enjoying, leaning back on his chair.

“What brings you to my office, Puppy?” He asked her, turning the page.

“Just... wanted to make sure you're doing well,” she said, giving the hound's head a stroke. Her blue eye, though better, still held a nasty cut over it.

"I should be the one asking you if you're okay. You're eye doesn't look well, darling," he said into the book before glancing to her once more. "I'm fine. Just a lot to think about. But I've realize I still have some demon in me."

She smiled a bit, "oh really now? And I'm fine. Give me a few hours, and this will open back up." He brought her left hand carefully to her eye.

"How is Hell doing? Anyone miss me yet?" He smirked to her. "After all, I am the best King of Hell that Hell has ever known,” he said proudly, closing his book.

"Well...Carl was asking about you. That's it."

Crowley rested his hand on her knee, "ah, of course he is. Strange one, he is. I can put someone else in charge of Hell, Kronos. You need the day off just as much as I do."

"I think I'll be fine. I birthed a werewolf child before, got a day of rest, and fought an opposing enemy." She said, and smiled softly at his hand. The puppy in her arms began to wiggle a bit, and she gently let him down.

"You just never stop, do you?" He chuckled a little, "well get back to work then, Puppy." He leaned back again, watching her with his hands on the arms of the chair. He refused to think he changed THAT much... Right?

She smiled sweetly at him, her heart drumming madly. She scooted over on the desk and leaned down to his level. Her eyes scanned his face, and he could obviously sense her urge, whether he could feel her heart beating, or how her eyes darted around, but he closed in, pressing his lips to hers gently. It was soft and loving, very unlike a crossroads kiss. This was one kiss he wanted to share just for the sake of the moment. Kronos enjoyed every second of it, but with his demon side still there, how could it actually be real?

He smirked against her lips, “having fun?”

After a moment moment, Kronos pulled away just enough to whisper, “yeah, I suppose getting kissed by the King of Hell and running Hell once in a while could be fun. Does that make me a Queen of Hell?"

He shrugged, "I suppose, Puppy." He tugged her down again to giver her lips another kiss. He looked over when there was a knock at the door.

"Not now!" Crowley snapped.

"Sir, its Carl. I need to speak with Kronos."

Kronos grunted and sat up on the desk again before hopping down. She fixed her hair and glanced at the door before walking over and opening it. "Yes Carl?" She said, her blue eye looking much better already than it had only minutes before. Carl could visually see it begin to close up right in front of his eyes.

“C'mon,” Carl grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the room, leaning over to close the door with a smile and nod to Crowley. He pulled her along down the hallway, and once far enough away from Crowley's office, he stopped and looked at her.

“What?” Kronos asked, looking agitated. She yanked her arm away from him even though he had already dropped it.

"I need to tell you something..." he looked at her seriously.

“Well? Go on...?”

"I'm not a demon. Well... technically... that's not important though. I work for the angels. Or, I did until they fell... I work for Gabriel."

"Oh Lord..." She murmured. "I knew there was something off about you. And what are you doing here? Give me one reason why I shouldn't eat your heart right here, right now." She glared at him.

Carl blinked at her, "okay, okay! Don't eat me, Kronos. I'm only here to help. When you left the Winchesters, your angel told Gabriel. And Gabriel sent me to look out for you. Someone with my... specialties... was perfect for the job. I'm just here to make sure you are safe. I needed to tell you. Gabriel ordered it after Sam turned into a werewolf.”

“He didn't fall with the other angels?”

“Oh, no. He did. I can... Uhm... I can still speak with him though,” he whispered, looking around the hallway to make sure no one was listening in.

Her eyes shined a bit, " and you're here to make sure I'm alright?" She cocked her head to the side. "Wait! But..." She dropped her voice as well, "can you get me out of here?"

Carl eyed her silently before nodding, "yeah... yeah, I can. I can get you out of here. Do you really want to though? You seem to... I dunno. Kinda like it here."

“No...I just...I wanna check on Sam," she admitted. "Can you... like... teleport me there for an hour or two, without Crowley noticing, and bring me back?"

"Yes..." he looked to her. "But I can't teleport right here. We need to go somewhere were people won't see... my wings..." he looked around. Kronos nodded. She grabbed his arm and tugged him along towards an open, but secluded, area.

"Okay, here. Now, let's go," she said fiercely. With a flap of wings, they landed in a parking lot of a motel. Kronos spotted Shalyn and Castiel walking across the street from a Denny's, and Dean and Sam were leaning against the Impala.

Dean turned when he heard angel wings, “Hey! Kronos! Perfect timing!” He stood up off the car as Sam turned to look at Kronos with a clenched jaw. He had been thinking of Kronos all night, and here she was now. He prayed that he could restrain himself from tackling her to the ground.

Dean trotted over to Kronos to wrap his arms around her in a hug. Even though she was working for Crowley at the moment, she -did- save Sam the night before, and she -was- the only person who could help him now. But wait... Who was the dude with her? And why the hell did he hear angel wings? Dean glanced to the blonde man with cautious eyes. Kronos grinned and hugged Dean before nearly pushing him away when she saw her sister sprinting to her.

“Kronos!” Shalyn grinned and almost hit Dean in the face as she threw her arms around her sister.

“Hey, Shay!” Kronos giggled, clinging to the vampire tightly. Shalyn pulled off and kissed both of Kronos's cheeks in turn with Kronos returning the welcome. "I can't be long. I gotta report back to Hell to make sure everything is okay. I just wanted to check up, and on Moose too."

Shay grinned big at her, "glad to hear that my sister is in charge of Hell... who is your friend?" She smiled to Carl, extending her hand to him.

Carl smiled at her and nodded as Kronos explained, “he's uh... a demon.” She nodded firmly and glanced at everyone. "Alright. So... awkward time. I'll be right back. I'm just doing a check-up." She said, and walked to Sam to grab his hand, walking into the room Shay pointed to.

Shay giggled, watching the two walk into the room. "Poor Sammy... dude... can you imagine how big of a wolf he'll be?" She shook her head at the thought. She looked to Carl, "a demon, huh?"

Carl shrugged. "Technically..."

"What's that mean?"

"Well... I'm half demon."

Castiel stared at Carl, and he glared a bit cocking his head to the side. Dean narrowed his eyes, "half demon, huh? I can only assume what the other half will be if I heard angel wings.”

“Yes, I'm half angel too-”

“You're an abomination,” Castiel interrupted. “How are you still alive?”

“Gabriel kept me alive,” he said to Cas. “He thought I'd be a perfect undercover agent in such cases as these. I was sent by him to keep Kronos safe while under Crowley's orders.”

“So Gabriel knew all along?” Dean's eyes grew into a small glare, not directly at Carl, but more through him.

“He did. I guess he just doesn't like humans knowing his plans. You gotta admit though. I'm a pretty good trick myself,” Carl grinned.

“And you didn't fall?” Shay asked with a raised brow.

“Well, I can't get back into Heaven if that's what you're asking. But I keep out of there anyway. Angels see me as a demon. I kept my angelic powers after the fall though. I'm the only angel who hasn't fallen. I guess both Heaven and Hell must be closed for me to fall from my grace, because my demon is holding onto it," he shrugged.

Castiel frowned. "Lucky," he said under his breath, a bit bitter from his conversation with Shay earlier that morning. He looked at her for a moment and back at the man, Carl. Shay looked to Cas and frowned at him. He wouldn't want to give up his wings for anything, and she was going to get them back for him, even if it killed her. She grabbed Dean's arm, pulling close up behind him. She didn't want to give Dean up. She needed her sister to talk to about this...

“And why would Gabriel care to keep a werewolf safe?” Dean asked.

“Hey! That's my sister you're talking about, Dean,” Shalyn frowned at him.

Carl sighed, "Kronos and Shalyn are just as important to Heaven as the Winchester boys. Everyone knows who Sam and Dean are, and everyone knows who Kronos and Shalyn are. Both of them have set paths, just like you,” he said to Dean.

Dean frowned, but nodded, "so...There are paths...Do you know what they are? Is there something we should know?" He grunted.

"Dean," Cas said.

Dean shot Cas a look with a snap, "what?"

"That is not for your eyes. Or your ears." Cas said.

Carl looked to Castiel and nodded, "he's right. Even I don't know though... although, unfortunately, I'm guessing many angels may not remember anyway. “

Dean looked at Shay, and back at the motel room. To avoid his frustration on the subject, he decided to just change it, "what do you think Kronos is doing to Sam in there?" Maybe...Dean didn't want to know...

"Fucking him," she said bluntly, followed by a grin. "I can hear the passionate screams of sex." She couldn't, but she wanted to see Dean's face.

“It'd be about time,” Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “The guy never gets laid.”

“Tooooo much infooooo...” Carl said with wide eyes. Castiel eyed Dean's arm around Shay uncomfortably before looking to the motel room.

“Dean, I gotta talk to you,” Shalyn looked up with him with a soft but slightly nervous expression. Dean eyed her a moment, feeling that it wasn't going to be good news, but nodded. He pulled to the Impala and leaned against the hood with his arms crossed.

“Castiel likes you,” Dean stated the obvious. Shay bit her lip. “I know he does.”

“I know too,” she said, glancing over Dean's shoulder to see Castiel and Carl talking quietly.

“So he's gotta learn,” he stared at her and pushed himself away from the Impala to tower over her.

“What do you mean?”

“Castiel -can't- have you, Shay.”

“Dean...” she took in a deep breath, looking up into his eyes. She pressed her lips together as she looked away, “I kissed him this morning.”

Dean closed his eyes with a slight nod. He had assumed, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. It seemed that he already had her whether he liked it or not. He glanced down at her again with a sigh, “you should go with him.”

“What?” Shay looked up at him with a slight frown.

“Go with him.”

“But you just sai-”

“If -you- kissed him, then that means that you like him back. And I can't keep you from liking him. I'll just get in the way. So go with him.”

“But Dea-”

“Shalyn,” he looked to her, glaring a bit now. “Just. Go.” He could feel the rage boiling in his stomach more and more as time went on. He turned from her and gave Castiel a glare as he slid into the Impala, slamming the door shut. He needed to be alone for a while.

Shalyn watched as the Impala took a turn onto the main road, frowning. The door opened to the room Kronos and Sam were in, and the two of them stopped when they noticed the car was gone.

“I think Dean left you, Sammy,” Kronos whispered to Sam. Sam glanced to Shay.

“What happened?” He asked.

Shalyn looked over her shoulder to Sam with a deep frown. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Kronos sighed and instantly knew exactly what happened. She grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her into the room her and Sam had just been in.

Kronos shut the door behind them as Shalyn ran her hand over her face, sitting down on Castiel's bed. She sighed, having a teary stare down with something random in the room. She never had let this happen to her. Her entire long life, she had never once cheated on someone. At least while she had a soul. Not like she had been in very many relationships before though.

"Oh...Oh Shay..." Kronos said, and she walked over, hugging her sister. She rested her head on top of hers. Shalyn leaned into Kronos, her body beginning to shake a bit as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Shhh," the wolf said, softly, stroking the other girl's back. "Hey, hey now...Don't cry. Things will be okay."

“I just lost probably the best thing that ever happened to me, because of a stupid, naive fallen angel that doesn't even knows what morning wood is." She buried her face into Kronos's neck, smelling Sam and Crowley all over her but not mentioning it.

Kron rubbed her back gently. "Shay... C'mon now... I've seen the way you look at Cas. You took such an interest in him," she said, softly. "Now, Dean isn't the best thing that's happened to you. I am, obviously." She grinned big and kissed her cheek.

Shay cracked a smile and looked up at her sister, "that's true..." She let out a snort of failed laughter. "How do I look at Cas?" She blinked, not having realized that her relationship with Cas was even something to be commented on.

"You look at him like... well... like I use to look at Scarecrow. This warm look. With Dean... no... it's something different. Not love, Shay," Kronos glanced at the vampire and looked serious.

"I..." she looked away. "But.... I barely even have any feelings for Cas... at least not consciously. Dean has been so perfect. Something has always been odd though... but with Castiel... Kron... he's an angel. He could kill me with just a touch."

"Maybe that's why you like it, Shay. I mean..." Her face reddened. She couldn't talk about Crowley...not right now...Not like this.

"What?" She could tell that Kronos was hiding something. She sat up, staring at her sister. "What aren't you telling me?"

Her face paled, "uh... Shalyn... I uh... MIGHT'VE kissed Crowley..."

Shay's eyes, slightly red from tears, stared blankly at her sister. "-What?- He's a demon, Kronos!"

"I know..." She said, and sighed. "There's something...though...Something weird...I can't...I can't place it..."

Shay looked away from Kronos, staring at the bed. She realized that all she wanted right now was to be comforted by Castiel's warmth. "Like... you know its so wrong, but that's why it feels right? Like... this fire that's burning in you, and no matter what you do, it just doesn't go out?"

She nodded. "JUST that. And... well... I think you and Cas are a good idea. Maybe... a bad one, but a good one too!" She laughed quietly. "I mean... I... I'm that way with Crowley..."

"But Dean... he's not going to be the same around me now. He's going to think Cas and I are the enemy.... Cas is like a brother to him. I've ruined their relationship, and mine and dean's. "

"Shush. Dean will find another girl sooner or later," Kronos said, and she smiled gently. "Here, go to Castiel...I gotta go deal with a disgruntled demon...Knowing him, he's gonna wanna make sure I didn't fuck Sam?"

She blinked. "Did you?"

She broke out laughing. "No. Goodness... almost... He's a strong runt. He's gunna be a huge wolf too, I can tell already. I wouldn't be surprised if he was bigger than Bellum, and close to Azul.”

Shay's eyes went wide. She knew Bellum was -huge-, and she had only seen Azul once in his wolf form. The man, when in human form, had to be seven foot something. When he transformed, at the shoulder, he was about eight foot. She just shook her head and smirked, "go have fun in Hell. I'm going to get an angel his wings back... even if it kills me."

 

* * *

 

 

Please please please review! If you can't read the texts, here they are:

1) Shay and Dean:

Shay: How's Sam?

Dean: He's fine. Sleeping. Hows Cas?

Shay: He's good. Poor guy must have been starving. I've never seen someone eat so much.

 

2)Shay and Skoll

Skoll: How's Kronos?

Shay: Like you give a fuck...

Skoll: She's my sister-in-law, Shalyn.

Shay: You never gave a rat's ass about her.

Skoll: Watch it, Shalyn... I just want to know how she is.

Shay: Or what? You gunna come find me and lick my face to death? Piss off, douchbag.

 

3) Shay and Fenrir

Fenrir: Skoll is all pissy. What'd you do?

Shay: Told him he was a douchbag.

Fenrir: He just wanted to know how Kronos was, Shay.

Shay: He doesn't care. I know that for a fact.

Fenrir: Bellum and I do. She hasn't been answering any of us.

Shay: She's fine.

Fenrir: Any news?

Shay: I think she likes the youngest of the Winchesters.

Fenrir: I've seen pictures of him. He does look a bit like Scarecrow.

Shay: Haha, yeah I can see how you'd think that.

Fenrir: What about you? You like anyone?

Shay: Smooth, Fenrir. Real smooth.

Fenrir: I'm just asking!

Shay: No, we've made a strict rule not to date each other. Us and the Winchesters I mean.

Fenrir: That's too bad. They're missing out ;)

Shay: … Like you would know... How have you been?

Fenrir: Good. Hope we can see you soon. We miss you.

Shay: You mean you miss Kronos.

Fenrir: No, we miss you too, Shay. You know that. Don't be such a pitty party.

Shay: Says emo boy.

Fenrir: I was emo before it was cool.

Shay: Lol. You're a hipster emo.

Fenrir: I invented the style.

Shay: I'm sure you did, Fen.

Fenrir: Oh, come on. You know you like it.

Shay: I'm not going to deny your sexiness, Fenrir.

Fenrir: ;) So what's it like working with the Winchesters?

Shay: Intimidating. Pretty sure they would kill me and Kronos if they wanted to. They have a pet angel too.

Fenrir: A pet angel? Like... an actual angel?

Shay: Yep.

Fenrir: Well, I know of someone who would love that.

Shay: Who?

Fenrir: The Advent's blacksmith.

Shay: ...Who?

Fenrir: You never met him? How were you friends with Scarecrow without meeting Pray?

Shay: Pray?

Fenrir: I hope you get to meet him sometime. You guys have a lot in common.

Shay: Are you hooking me up right now, Fenrir?

Fenrir: How can I be hooking you up over text messaging? He's not like that anyway as far as I know. I guess it makes sense that you didn't meet him. He was a bit intimidated by vampires.

Shay: I met you, didn't I?

Fenrir: I'm not intimidated by them. I just hate them. No offense...

Shay: How can I not take offense to that? -_-

Fenrir: You know what I mean.

Shay: Yeah, I know what you mean.

 

 

Citations:

Original Picture of Skoll: <http://mouvement.deviantart.com/art/Tainted-Moon-125932363>

Original Picture of Fenrir: <http://d--i.deviantart.com/art/Ismile-III-53120621>

 


End file.
